


Heart's Blood

by MurderouslyAdorkable



Series: Correcting Destiny [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Slow Burn, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderouslyAdorkable/pseuds/MurderouslyAdorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Canon Divergence. (Only to fit the addition of an original character)</p><p>Back in the Enchanted Forest the Evil Queen rescued a girl from a terrible fate. Already on a dark path, Regina stoked the flames of vengeance in the girl's heart and thus the terrible Black Knight was born. Though the Black Knight would become yet another loss that shaped Regina into the Evil Queen, somehow she would survive long enough to become a wary traveler between worlds. Charged with a noble quest, the Black Knight must do what she can to ensure the former Evil Queen gets the right Happily Ever After. </p><p>[Eventual SwanQueen because jeez it's so obvious they love each other it's ridiculous.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Tiffany is supposed to be editing and adding to her and Kelly's original works. But alas that's not what happened when she sat down at her laptop over the last week or so. 
> 
> So the Fuzzy Cheese Team is letting her do this because maybe she'll stop going on and on about her SwanQueen theories. We all agree with her. Regina and Emma's love is real and Disney just needs to go with it. But she talks about it... A LOT. So hopefully this will do something to curb her craziness. And hopefully you will enjoy this.
> 
> Spoilers for the 19th Episode of the 4th season called, "Lily" and probably the other episodes to come if they fit with the story. I don't own the characters used here save for Cordelia. And some of the dialogue is taken from the show, with me filling in the a few things. This is a fan creation made for the sole purposes of entertainment.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knight rides again. This time to pay a debt to the Evil Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from Tiffany of the Fuzzy Cheese Team:
> 
> Hello, everyone. I'm writing this for all of the SwanQueen Shippers out there that watch every week in agony that this isn't a reality when the level of subtext has reached Xavier/Magneto levels. I'm convinced that Regina and Emma are in a secret relationship in the show and it just hasn't been revealed yet. Because if they're seriously not endgame then how can anyone explain all of the times we catch them wearing each other's shirts, or staring longingly into each other's eyes, or all of the heart-to-heart girl talks that just last a little too long? 
> 
> So yes, this is my gift to you SwanQueen shippers. I know the struggle is real. But just know that you're not alone. I struggle with you.

 

> _“You made me a monster,” said the Evil Queen. “I won't let you do the same to Emma.”_
> 
> _The Dark One smirked, sure of himself and of the darkness in the Evil Queen's heart. “So you're choosing the Savior over your beloved Robin?” he asked. “Is that your final answer?”_

 

The words appeared on the blank page as if written by magic. And perhaps maybe this was magic. No, it was definitely magic. But whether that magic was light or dark remained to be seen. It was, however, disconcerting that the book still referred to Regina as the Evil Queen. Surely, the good that she had done outweighed her wickedness by now. She was a devoted mother after all; a hero. Her heart, although not pure wasn't blackened and hollow. Not anymore. And that was due in part to the True Believer, and his biological mother, the Savior. They believed in her. They kept her from straying.

 

A frown furrowed the reader's brow when she flipped passed all of the blank pages to the ending. There were no words printed. Merely a picture illustrating one ghastly outcome.

 

The Savior standing over the Evil Queen's corpse; her newly darkened heart held firmly in the hands of the Dark One.

 

The reader frowned into her coffee. There had to be a way to change this. There had to be a way to correct what fate had so thoroughly messed up. True Love wasn't supposed to be like this. However, she knew how the book wouldn't change back because she wished it so. If she wanted to subvert this terrible future, she would just have to rewrite the story.

 

A feat easier said than done. Powerful magic corrupted the future. Powerful magic in the right hands would be needed to correct this rather egregious error.

 

“What'cha readin'?” sounded a voice. A little girl's, actually; one, no older than Henry was when he brought the Savior to Storybrooke to break the Curse, regarded the reader curiously from the booth across from the one she was sitting in.

 

“A fairy tale,” the reader replied.

 

“Like the ones my mama reads to me?” the child asked, suddenly very interested in what she was reading.

 

She nodded. “In a way, yes. But this one takes place here in our world.”

 

It was still strange to regard this world as hers. She was an outsider here. An orphan. Her home was gone. And this world would never be her home. Not truly. Just like with all of the other worlds she had been to searching for answers to only find more questions, she didn't belong here. She wasn't sure where she belonged anymore.

 

“Oh?” the kid's eyes widen. “Does this one have a princess?”

 

“No,” she answered. “It has a queen and a white knight.”

 

“Really? Do they fall in love and live happily ever after?” The little girl asked, wistfully. Why young girls were so obsessed with love was perplexing to the reader. Then again, her heart had soured on the notion of romantic love a long time ago, when she was even younger than the girl before her.

 

Her frowned deepened. “I don't know yet. There are dark forces trying to keep them apart.”

 

The little girl looked at her, dismayed. “Why?”

 

“Some people fear the power of True Love,” she told her.

 

“Why?” the little girl prodded.

 

“Because True Love is the most powerful magic of all,” she explained. “It has the power to break any curse and overcome any evil.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded. “Truly. Right now, the Queen has found out the Dark One (that's the villain... the bad guy) is trying to turn her White Knight evil. And her White Knight – The Queen's true love, they call her the Savior and she's---”

 

“The White Knight's a _**girl**_?!?!” the little girl seemed to find that to be the most amazing part. “But my brother, Denny says girls can't be knights.”

 

She scoffed at that. “Well, your brother, Denny doesn't know what he's talking about. Some of the greatest knights in the stories have been girls.”

 

“Really?”

 

Again she nodded, a happy smile gracing her features this time. “Truly.”

 

This seemed to please the girl. “Well, I want to grow to be a knight then. I could save Princes and Princesses. And fight dragons.”

 

The reader chuckled. “I wasn't much older than you were right now when I started to train to become a knight. I've even saved a princess or two. And before my quest is complete, I may even have to slay a dragon... or two.”

 

“You're a knight?”

 

She winked at the little girl. “Don't tell anyone, okay? It's supposed to be a secret.”

 

The little girl made a cross over her heart with her tiny finger. “I won't tell anyone. Promise.”

 

“Well,” the reader said. “I should know your name then if you going to keep my secret.”

 

The girl laughed. “I'm Abigail. But everyone calls me Abby for short.”

 

“Well, Abby. My name is Cordelia,” she greeted. “But everyone calls me Cordy for short. It's nice to meet you, Abby.”

 

“You too, Cordy,” the girl replied before asking another question. “So the Queen's True Love is the White Knight, right... And the White Knight is a girl... So does that mean the Queen is in love with a girl?”

 

Cordy's grin brightened. “Yes. I suppose it does mean that.”

 

“Wow...” Abby looked like her mind was working all of this out. Then she smiled. “That's awesome.”

 

“I think so too.”

 

“Abigail,” the girl's mother called for her. “Time to go.”

 

Little Abby hopped out of the booth and went to meet up with her mother. But not before turning to Cordelia and telling her that she hoped that the White Knight saved the Queen.

 

“Me too,” she told Abigail, solemnly.

 

Cordelia finished her coffee and left a twenty on the table before she packed up her things and walked out of the small diner off the interstate. It was another hour's drive to Storybrooke. If she hurried, maybe she could make it in 45 minutes. But there was also the whole matter of getting inside the city limits. The book could be magical enough to pass the barrier. But this kind of magic wouldn't go unnoticed. And if the wrong people got a hold of this book...

 

No, that would never happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

 

 _Regina's happiness depends on it_ , Cordelia told herself as she left the diner, keys in hand. Her black and chrome Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 was still where she had left it.

 

Every time Cordelia laid eyes on it she could almost feel Regina's disapproval. The car would have been too dangerous for her liking. Too unreliable. Too... pedestrian. She would have warned her about driving too fast and questioned her desire to drive a muscle car. But Cordelia liked it. It suited her.

 

With a quick check of her surroundings, she slid into the driver seat, glancing into her rear-view mirror just to be sure. No one was there. Once certainty put her mind at ease, Cordy placed her bag securely in the passenger seat and locked the car doors. Her sword was within arm's reach. But it would still do Cordelia no good if someone got the drop on her.

 

Only when she was satisfied she was safe did Cordelia pull out of the parking lot in front of the diner. She was quite sure she was being followed although she hadn't seen her pursuers for miles. Almost 40 years of running from world from world had taught her a few things. One: Happy Endings were few and far between. And two: Just because you think you're being paranoid doesn't mean there isn't someone out to get you.

 

As if Cordelia had conjured them herself, she spotted the black sedan that had made every turn she had for the last few miles. When she turned off the main interstate; they keep their distance. But she was sure she was being followed now.

 

“Damn,” she cursed and brought her sword to the front seat, close to her.

 

There were no signs leading into Storybrooke. In order to find it, one had to know what they were looking for. Cordelia had to be careful. The people tailing her would know where she was trying to go. They'd know how close they were. If they got their hands on the book, in theory they could pass through the barrier surrounding the town. Cordelia couldn't allow that to happen.

 

She pulled to the side of the road, collected her things, and silently promised her car she'd be back before she stepped out and waited. This was as good of a place as any for a death bout.

 

The car following her, parked a few yards away. Two men stepped out, armed with swords.

 

Cordelia shook her head. _Why did so many people have a death wish?_

 

“Gentlemen,” she called to them as they approached. “You look lost. If you turn back you should be able to find the interstate again.”

 

They said nothing in response, however and continued forward.

 

Cordelia sighed. _Boys... would they ever learn?_

 

“Last chance, gentlemen,” she told them. “Leave now, and I will allow you to live. Proceed with your current course and you will leave me no choice.”

 

“Give us the book,” one of them ordered.

 

Cordelia scoffed. “You'll have to kill me first.”

 

“That was always plan,” the other replied.

 

Cordelia's sword sung as she pulled it free from it's ornate scabbard. “Then it appears we are at an impasse, sirs.”

 

The men drew their swords. One even nodded. Cordelia grinned. “Let us begin.”

 

The first man came toward her, sword raised above his head. Power and strength were his weapons of choice. Which made the odds almost unfairly stacked in her favor. He'd want to end this quickly. His pride was on the line after all. She was a merely a woman. Women weren't meant to play with swords. And if they did for the novelty, they shouldn't duel with a man.

 

It was a philosophy she was all too familiar with. And although it bothered her, it didn't raise her ire as it once had in her youth. The scars she bore on her body served as lessons when she let that anger take control.

 

 _Magic wasn't the only thing that came at price,_ she told herself. _And taking a heart isn't the only way to wholly dominate someone._

 

As the first attacker went high, Cordelia dipped low, and cut through his midsection as if he was made of butter. Blood and viscera littered the ground as a surprised death rattle escaped him before he too fell... in two pieces.

 

The second man gasped but quickly recovered. “That blade,” he began, trying not to keep his voice from betraying the fear that flowed through him. “It is not of our world.”

 

Cordelia's smile darkened. “I've traveled a lot for my life's quest, been to many worlds. It's only natural to take souvenirs. She's called Night Sister. Unusually sharp. It cuts through flesh like an ore paddles through water.” She paused at regarded the last man, thoughtfully. “You can still walk away. Say that you never saw me.”

 

The man's expression turned solemn, grim even and he shook his head. “No, I cannot,” he told her. “My mission is clear.”

 

Cordelia nodded in understanding but her grin faded. “As is mine.”

 

The second man had learned from the first and didn't assume she was some weak, hapless girl. She was a formidable opponent. And there was a sort of reverence in the way he regarded her. Every swing of his sword paying homage to what he perceived to be a worthy adversary; an equal. But they weren't equals. Cordelia was better. And as fatigue set in for him, and his advances became labored, she made her move. Cordy knocked his blade out and away from his body before she closed the distance between them in two quick strides. Before he could back away her free hand plunged into his chest.

 

Her whole body vibrated with power as her fingers wrapped around his heart and she removed it from his chest. She could feel it pulse with magic, with power, with life. And as he was from the Enchanted Forest he knew what would happen if she just...

 

“Please, have mercy...” he pleaded as he dropped to his knees. “I beg of you. Spare me.”

 

Cordelia gripped his heart painfully tight until he silenced himsel and shook her head. “I offered you mercy before. You refused. This is as much your doing as it is mine... Know I take no pleasure in this... Not anymore...”

 

It only took a few moments before his heart was just dust in her hands and he was just another corpse she had to bury in the woods.

 

“Its times like this,” she told the dead bodies as she dug their burial pit. “I wish I was still a princess.”

 

 

* * *

 

_**The Enchanted Forest: Many, many years ago...** _

 

_Cordelia's riding boots were muddy and yet still they clicked with every step on the white marble floors of the Dark Palace. She was late and if there was one thing she knew about growing up in the palace was that the Queen did not wish to be kept waiting._

_“You're late,” the Queen's tone made her annoyance clear._

_“Yes, Berkeley still couldn't find Snow White,” Cordelia replied. “Someone had to be there to teach him about the price of failure.”_

_“And it had to be the Black Knight?” Regina asked, looking up from her teacup._

_“Yes,” Cordy affirmed. “That is my job.”_

_“Cordelia, you are a princess now,” Regina told her. “You don't have to do this anymore.”_

_“Mother...” she began._

_But Regina held up a hand to silence her. “Do not ' **Mother** ' me, Cordelia. I have a right to protect my appointed heir.”_

_“But I'm the Black Knight, your sworn sword as well,” Cordelia replied. “What I do only serves to strengthen our cause. I will find Snow White. You will have your revenge. And the men will learn what it means when they disappoint their Queen.”_

_Regina smiled. “Sit. Have some tea.”_

_Cordelia obliged the Queen and sat across from her. For a moment they sat in silence._

_“Do not be late again,” Regina said after a moment._

_“My apologies, mother.”_

_“A lady never misses her tea time.”_

_“Yes, mother.”_

_“And Cordelia?”_

_“Yes, mother?”_

_“I'm proud of you.”_

_Cordy's whole being brightened. “Thank you, mother.”_

 

* * *

 

As Cordelia finished burying the bodies, she sighed at the state of her suit. She immediately felt self-conscious. She couldn't face Regina looking like this. Covered in blood and grave dirt.

 

She walked back over to her car and opened the trunk and deciding to forsake modesty and change right there. If someone was out here... Well, no one would be.

 

Cordelia replaced one pant suit for another; one that wasn't stained with blood. It was the same black on black style as the one she had on previously. It didn't quite feel like donning on a suit of black armor. But the suit was the closest she'd get in this world. She wore it with the same sense of pride. And when she slipped into the car once more, she felt like a new woman.

 

A new woman, who was still driven ravenous after a good death match, apparently.

 

“I suppose a trip to Granny's it is, then...” she told herself and began her drive into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Black Knight in Storybrooke Town Limits and verbal sparring with the Dark One.


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knight arrives in Storybrooke. Cue unscheduled family reunion and a verbal showdown with the Dark One.

Cordelia entered the diner without someone so much as giving her a second glance. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one recognized her. The Infamous Black Knight, heir to the Dark Throne had made just as many enemies as the Evil Queen had. And countless more were even spread throughout the Multiverse. She was certain that scores of people wanted her dead.  And while they may have made their peace with Regina, Cordy's crimes were another story. After all the Evil Queen ordered the deaths of hundreds but it was the Black Knight that swung the sword.

 

She took a booth that kept her back to a corner of the diner. Old habits die hard it seemed. And Cordelia couldn't shake the feeling she was being hunted. Even going as far as partially hiding her face behind the menu as she have it a once over.

 

"Can I get you something?"

 

It was the wolf girl, one of Snow's allies. Red if she remembered correctly.

 

"Um... Yes... I'll have the... uh... chicken club with jack instead of cheddar... and... um... a diet coke," Cordelia said, stumbling nervously over her words. "Er... thanks."

 

The wolf girl smiled, as she retrieved the menu. "Don't mention it. It's what they pay me for."

 

The gentle jest put her at ease. "Well thank you nonetheless."

 

"You new 'round here?"  Red asked.

 

"To Storybrooke? Yes," Cordy admitted. "But the Enchanted Forest was my home before the Curse."

 

Whatever flashed on the black knight's face caused Red to excuse herself and not pry any further. Which was good. The Black Knight wasn't up for reliving painful memories.

 

"They just let anyone into town these days..."

 

That voice was like ice water down her back. Her head snapped toward the door. The Dark One was different in this world. He moved with the aid of a cane, his smile gleamed with gold. He almost looked like a man. But he was a demon.

 

As he limped forward his dead eyes regarded Cordelia with a cool indifference.

 

"Isn't that so dearie?" he asked.

 

Red brought her drink then, silently asking if she was alright. The Black Knight nodded. And the Dark One came to join her as the wolf girl retreated to probably inform the Savior or Regina that Rumple was back. A fact they were already privy to.

 

"They let you in, didn't they?" she challenged.

 

"Such bravado... it's a no wonder that she chose you," he said. "Its curious that you haven't sought her out... your mother...

 

"Tell me Princess, in that book of yours: Do I still win?"

 

She frowned. "This isn't my brother's book, imp. These aren't tales of the past. These are tales of what might be. And we both know the future is fluid; forever changing."

 

"Except for destiny, dearie." His eyes darkened as he smiled. "You can't alter that."

 

"Unless you distort the facts," she shot back.

 

"I don't know what you're referring to. You'll have to be more specific."

 

"You manipulated the fairy dust. The thief isn't her True Love. You know it. I know it. The book knows it."

 

The Dark One chuckled then. "Yes but does Regina know?"

 

The Black Knight scoffed. "She will after I tell her."

 

"And if you're too late?" he asked. "If Emma has already darkened her heart what then?"

 

"True Love is the most powerful magic of all. You taught my mother that. And she passed that knowledge to me." She leaned in close and her voiced dropped an octave. "You will lose. Mark my words, Rumple. Regina and the Savior will prevail in the end. I'll see to it personally."

 

Silence befell them, their power swirling around the booth. It filled the room. The Dark One was stronger but the Black Knight wasn't a novice anymore. And while he had been what he was for centuries, Cordelia had traversed countless worlds and had picked up a few things. She wasn't to be discounted.

 

"You sound very sure of yourself, dearie," he told her, calmly folding his hands on the table. "But your heart is darker than Regina's. You think you'll get a happy ending? You're a villain, dearie. Same as me."

 

The Black Knight chuckled. "You think I do this for redemption, Dark One? To meet my True Love and live happily ever after?

 

"I owe Regina a debt. Nothing more. You of all people should understand that."

 

He nodded and snuffed out his magic. "Yes. I do." He stood then and meet her gaze. "Which is why I'm going to give you the same gift the Evil Queen gave the Savior's parents: a few days with your family before I rip away Regina's happy ending and destroy everything you care for. Good day to you, dearie. It may be the last one you ever get."

 

With that he was gone and Cordelia was left with her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

_The Evil Queen burst through the castle gates, with her royal guard in tow. She found it best in these situations, especially during the early days of her reign, that a strong show of power was needed when dealing with these lesser lords. With King Leopold dead, some of the more ambitious lords got in there heads that they would their lands as a petty rulers of their petty kingdoms. This would not stand._

 

_The Evil Queen wouldn't allow it._

 

_“ Find me Bluebeard!” she barked. “Dead or alive. Though I will be thoroughly disappointed if I can't hold his heart in my hands.”_

 

_“ Then prepare to be thoroughly disappointed,” sounded a tiny voice, hollow and hoarse. But there was power behind those words. Power and pain. A kind of heartache that Regina was all too familiar with._

 

_Her eyes settled on the small throne at the front of the great hall. There sat a small girl with dark hair and light olive skin. She was as young as Snow was when Regina had saved her life. As the Evil Queen drew closer to the girl, she noticed her hands, bloody and resting carefully in her lap. The small girl's eyes were fixed on them, and her eyes watered; not in sorrow, but in disbelief. Almost as if she didn't – no, couldn't believe she was capable of such violence._

 

_The Evil Queen's expression softened and when she spoke her tone was low and careful as if she was trying not to scare the little girl. Almost like one would deal with a skittish horse._

 

_“ What's your name, child?” she asked._

 

_The girl blinked and looked at Regina as if this was the first time she had truly seen her. It's when the Evil Queen noticed the girl's eyes, a soft blue, the color of still waters. Her Daniel had eyes like that too. But where his held the glint of innocence, this girl's had the dim glow of trauma behind her stare._

 

_“ He never gave me a name,” the girl confessed. “He always called me 'Wife.'”_

 

_For a moment Regina's mind couldn't piece together her words. This girl was no older than nine, with no name other than “Wife.” Regina had considered herself far too young when she married King Leopold. This girl was but a child. What kind of monster would do such a thing?_

 

_“ Bluebeard...” that one word dripped with venomous hatred._

 

_The girl nodded to a patch of marble stained as red as her hands. There was Bluebeard's body, bloody and pale. His last moments etched in the horrored look on his face._

 

_“He told me never to go inside the room. He told me that if I loved him, I would never go inside... I didn't know... I didn't...”_

 

_Regina took the girl in her arms so fast she didn't even realize she had done so until she felt tiny arms wrap around her. The girl sobbed quietly as the Evil Queen, showing a moment of tenderness, stroked her back and told her that Bluebeard would never hurt her again._

 

_“ You saw to that yourself,” she said. “You vanquished your monster, my dear.”_

 

_“ But the king--” the girl's whole being shook with a deep set panic._

 

_“ The King is dead,” Regina replied. “I am the sole ruler of these lands now. And if a royal pardon will calm your nerves and ease your conscious, child, then a royal pardon you have.” The Evil Queen paused. “You'll need a name, however. If I am to pardon you, I'll need to name you.”_

 

_“ You may call me whatever you wish, your Majesty,” the girl said._

 

_Regina smiled. The people of this kingdom would never love her. Most would fear her. Others would never live to see the day they challenged her rule. However, this small girl looked at Regina as if she was some kind of savior. And perhaps to this young child, Regina was._

 

_“ How about Cordelia?” Regina asked. “It means heart. Which you have certainly shown you have, my dear.”_

 

_The girl nodded. “Cordelia? It's a beautiful name. Thank you, your Majesty. I am forever grateful and in your debt.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ruby this better be important..."

 

Again Cordelia froze. It had been nearly four decades but she knew that voice. As soon as she heard it, she knew.

 

Regina Mills looked exactly the same as the last time she saw her. Dark hair, light olive skin. She still moved with the same regal swagger. Still demanded respect with every word, with every stern look, with every gesture. People once used to say she and Regina resembled each other like mother and daughter in truth, save for the eyes. The former Evil Queen's were a deep russet brown. While, Cordelia's eyes were the color of choppy waters during a storm.

 

When she was a girl, Cordy hoped, prayed, wished on every star that someone, anyone would tell her that it was true. That Regina was her real mother. It was a better story than the truth. That she was probably sold to a monster for a few pieces of silver.

 

“It’s not possible,” the former Evil Queen whispered.

 

“Anything’s possible…” the Black Knight replied, lifting her gaze. She wasn’t prepared to see her yet. Cordelia didn’t even know what to say, or do. It had been decades. And all she wanted was to run into her arms like she had when she was child; when the nightmares were too real and she needed the comfort only a mother figure could provide. Because her nightmares walk among them now. Alive and well. And growing stronger with each passing moment.

 

“You died.” Regina’s voice cracked as she spoke, still standing by the door. “They brought your body to me… I buried you…”

 

“I am truly sorry for deceiving you,” she said. “I’ll tell you everything in detail, I swear on my honor. But the short version of the story is that I made a deal with the Dark One. And that deal enabled me to survive and travel to other worlds to find something very special. A book like Henry’s…”

 

“How did you know about--?”

 

“He’s in the book,” Cordelia admitted. “Tenacious. Fiercely brave. With a good heart. He’s never known darkness. Not the kind of darkness that lives in within us.”

 

She looked pointedly at Regina as she said the next bit. “You did very good with him.”

 

Her eyes welled and she looked away, taking a deep breath. Cordelia was the Black Knight for The Fates’ sake. She didn’t cry in public. She didn’t cry. Period.

 

“Regina?” The wolf girl glanced at the former Evil Queen, with a quizzical expression.

 

Regina blinked away tears of her own and sighed. “It’s fine, Ruby… I’m going to need a large table. Henry insisted on meeting at the diner. He’ll be here with the others any moment.”

 

Red nodded toward Cordelia. “Is that? Is that who I think it is?”

 

The Wolf Girl and the Black Knight were on opposite sides before the Curse. But they didn’t hate each other. Red was loyal to Snow and her prince. The Black Knight would have died to see the Evil Queen have her vengeance. But there were others that wouldn’t have the same indifference as the Red did.

 

The door opened then before Regina could confirm Red’s suspicion and they were greeted by Henry, Snow, Charming, and the Pirate… Hook. Snow’s eyes widened when she saw Cordelia stand up, recognizing her instantly. Charming dropped into a defensive stance, a protective arm swinging around Henry, who seemed confused about the rise in tension in the room. However it was Hook that charged forward.

 

“You!” he roared.

 

“Think wisely on this, Pirate…” the Black Knight warned. “I bested you once without magic. How do you think this will play out now that I have even a fraction of it back?”

 

Regina regarded the two of them with a raised eyebrow. And although she looked displeased, Cordelia knew that the glint in her eyes meant on some level she found this humorous. However before she could admonish them both, Henry spoke.

 

“Mom?” he asked. “Who is this?”

 

Cordy grinned. “I suppose it is harder to recognize me without my armor on.”

 

Hook sneered. “You look like the same snake to me.”

 

The Black Knight’s eyes narrowed. “Easy, Pirate, I will only suffer half-hearted insults for so long.”

 

“Or what? You’ll set fire to my ship?” he shot back. “Again?”

 

“You set the Jolly Roger on fire?” Snow asked.

 

Cordelia shrugged. “Well he was being very rude. And---”

 

She paused when a newcomer came through the door. The Savior. The product of True Love. Cordy noticed the dark circles around her eyes, the hollow glint in them. The Dark One was right. Emma had taken the first steps down a dark, dark path.

 

“What’s going on?” the Savior asked.

 

Henry sighed. “I dunno. I’ve been trying to figure it out too. But no one is saying anything.”

 

Emma looked around at the others. “Well, someone better start explaining things.”

 

Silence befell the diner. And at first no one said a word. Snow and Charming had relaxed somewhat but Hook never took his eyes off of Cordelia. She just rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. And just before the Savior looked like she was about to explode, Regina stepped in the between Cordy and the others.

 

“This is Cordelia…” she said, trying to calm the Savior down.

 

“The Black Knight?” Henry asked. “ ** _The_** Black Knight.”

 

Regina frowned. “You knew?”

 

Henry nodded. “Of course I knew. I practically memorized every story in the book. You saved her from a very bad man.”

 

“And then raised her to be a killer,” Charming added.

 

Cordelia snapped her head toward the shepherd prince. “I had already been a killer when she found me. So tread lightly when you speak on things you know nothing about.”

 

Emma groaned. “Okay, now that everyone seems to know what’s going on, would anyone like to explain it to someone that isn’t from the Enchanted Forest, a Pirate with a magic boat, or the True Believer?”

 

The Black Knight sighed. “I am Cordelia. And before the Curse, I was Regina’s adopted daughter.”

 

“You had a daughter?” Emma asked the former Evil Queen.

 

She nodded in response. “For a time… I thought she had died so I tried to put her out of my mind. If you want to know the whole story, Ms. Swan, I’ll tell you. But right now I think we have more pressing matters to attend to, don’t you agree?”

 

Cordelia stepped forward, ignoring the pirate for a moment, though she was careful not to turn her back on him. “Which is why I’m here actually. To help. We cannot let the Dark One win.”

 

Hook scoffed. “Something we can agree on.”

 

“The only thing, I’m sure,” Cordy fired back.

 

Emma looked between them. “You two know each other.”

 

“It’s a long story, Swan,” Hook admitted.

 

The Black Knight shrugged. “I almost burned down his ship and he’s still a little upset about it.”

 

“She neglects to mention I was on the bloody thing at the time,” Hook added.

 

Cordy rolled her eyes. “Oh please… If I wanted you dead I would have taken a more direct approach.”

 

“Children!” Regina snapped. “Please, focus.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia said. “Shall we have a seat? Discuss the next course of action?”

 

“How do we know this isn’t a trick?” Charming asked. “She could be working for Gold.”

 

“Savior…” Cordelia called to Emma. “You know when someone is lying to you. Hear my words, I am your ally in this. The Dark One cannot win. Regina must find some peace. And Henry must be kept safe. I swear those are the only things I want.”

 

Emma studied her face for a moment, emerald eyes burrowing into Cordelia. And a minute she finally spoke. “It’s the truth.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

As the Black Knight began to relax Emma continued. “It’s not the whole truth.”

 

“Don’t push this, Savior…” the Black Knight pleaded.

 

“No,” Emma shook her head and pushed passed the group. “No more secrets. What aren’t you telling us?”

 

Cordelia weighed out her options. If she told them the whole truth it could set off a chain reaction of events that turns the Savior dark and enables the Dark One to change fate. But if she didn’t say anything the Savior could refuse to work with her, which could lead the Savior down a dark road and enable the Dark One to change fate.

 

“There’s a book…” she began. “Another book. Like Henry’s. But instead of past it foresees the future... _**possible** _ future.”

 

Snow shook her head. “I can't be right.”

 

Cordy took a deep breath and went to retrieve the book from the booth. She opened it up to last page she read. “That’s Regina and the Dark One…” And then she flipped to the end of the book. “And that’s the Savior… Dark heart and all…”

 

“That can’t be true…” Henry whispered. “She would never kill my mom.”

 

Regina looked horrified as she tried to shield Henry from this. It hadn’t been the right thing, showing the True Believer the dark future. But the Black Knight felt she had little choice in the matter. After all Henry had his part to play as well.

 

“The ending changes from time to time…” Cordy explained. “It's always a play on the same happy ending with the Dark One finally defeated. When it changed to this I came here as soon as I could. That’s the whole truth.”

 

Emma shook her head. “No, it isn’t.”

 

Cordelia glanced Regina and then Emma before she reached into her phone. And a few seconds she pulled up a picture and passed it to Emma.

 

“That was the ending two weeks ago,” she finally admitted.

 

“What?” Regina asked. And when Emma couldn’t form the words to even begin to explain what she just saw, the former Evil Queen snatched the phone from the Savior's hands and studied the screen. What she was looking made her gasp. “You have _**got** _ to be joking…”

 

“It’s true… Emma knows I’m not lying that’s why she hasn’t said anything.”

 

“Perhaps the Savior hasn’t said anything is because she’s gone mute from shock. This isn’t true,” Regina snapped. “Emma, tell me that she’s lying.”

 

Emma said nothing in response.

 

“What’s not true?” Henry asked, trying to sneak peek at the phone.

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed when she looked at Cordelia. “If this is some kind of sick joke…”

 

“Mother…” she pleaded. “Please, just trust me. It’s true. I would never be this cruel. Not to you.”

 

Regina sighed and then handed her back the phone. “Delete the picture, Cordelia. And then have a seat.”

 

Snow added. “We all should sit. Its going to be a long day and we have Gold to defeat.”

 

Cordelia looked down at her phone and studied the picture on the book’s previous ending. Regina, Emma, and Henry. A happy family. The True Believer looked older here. A young man in his own right, old enough to have adventures of his own. And there was Emma and Regina, beaming proudly at their son and holding hands, embracing each other as only two people in love would do. She deleted the picture as asked but not before sending it to herself again. Henry would need proof if was going to help with this. And she could only do that with this picture.

 

She looked between Regina and Emma who were both doing their best not to look directly at each other and sighed.

 

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the end of the chapter. But not to worry, once I get back in the rhythm of this it should get better.
> 
> Next up, our Heroes plan their next move. Maleficent stops by to give Emma a quest. And Cordelia and Henry team up for Operation Mantis.


	3. Operation Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our heroes plot what their next step is, the Savior is given a quest that could redeem her parents from an unlikely ally. Cordelia and Henry bond and hash out details on Operation Mantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an Archer reference in this chapter. Because one of my best friends requested it. And although she's probably not going to read this fict, I felt like I should still honor my promise to her.

The Savior paced to and from; just a ball of nervousness. Her parents and son watched her carefully looking for sign of what Cordelia, Regina, and possibly the Pirate (if she wasn’t sure he was an imbecile) could see plainly. Emma had taken the first steps down a dark road. It appeared that the Dark One had been telling the truth. Of course he had. He was manipulating from the shadows. He had been doing so from the beginning.

 

Cordelia should have seen it. He had offered her the deal. Took her from her home. Why? So Regina wouldn’t veer off course. She needed to become the Evil Queen. She needed to bring forth the curse. All because the Dark One wanted to find his son and didn't want to lose his True Love. He brought magic to a world without it just so he could have the power to seek out his boy and bring him home, only to lose him and his lady love due to his own ambition. And now. he was distorting fate to keep two destined people from each other. It was disheartening to say the least.

 

“Move aside, Pirate,” Cordy snapped.

 

“A simple please would have sufficed,” he sneered.

 

“Do I have to separate you two?” Regina asked. “Right now Henry is showing more maturity than the both of you combined. Hook can almost be forgiven. He spent most of his time trapped in a world half full of children, but you Cordelia, I expect better from you.”

 

The Black Knight sighed. She was right. As much as she couldn’t stand the Pirate, she had to play nice. “Forgive my manners, Captain. If you’d please. I’d like to join you all.”

 

Hook’s eyes narrowed before he made a show of moving his chair over a foot or two. “Happy?”

 

“Rapturous,” she replied, flatly.

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them before she turned to Emma. “What’s our next step, Emma?”

 

“We’re going after Gold,” the Savior told them. “He made this happen. He needs to answer for it.”

 

Cordelia glanced at Regina who quickly turned away. They both knew there was a fine line between justice and vengeance. And the closer one gets, the more obscure that line becomes.

 

She could see Emma’s growing darkness weighing heavily on the group. Cordy saw it in Snow and Charming’s guilt. She saw it in the concerned expressions worn by her son and the Pirate. She also saw on Regina when she looked at the Savior and a flash of understanding would grace her features before she remembered Cordy was sitting right next to her and then the former Evil Queen tried for cool indifference.

 

They were all worried about the Savior.

 

“Careful,” Hook said. “Don’t go off half-cocked.”

 

Charming nodded. “Hook’s right. He wants you angry.”

 

That’s how the Dark One worms his way in. He twists a person’s anger, fanning the flames of their rage, until it consumes them and everything they hold dear. If Emma wasn’t careful he’d do the same to her.

 

 _Did I just agree with the Pirate?_ Cordelia asked herself.

 

“Yeah, well I am angry,” Emma confessed. “That doesn’t mean he’ll get what he’s after.

 

“Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes. But that’s regret. Not darkness.” The Savior’s gave fell on pointedly on her parents. “I think we’ve all done things we regret.

 

“Right now we need to focus on one thing: to keep Gold and the Author from causing anymore damage.”

 

“I may be able to help with that.”

 

That voice brought a smile on Cordelia’s face and she instantly perked up. Regardless of how Regina truly felt about her, Cordy was always hopelessly fond of Maleficent. She loved her like an aunt. Her eyes fell on the Black Knight for a moment and the Dragon grinned before she cleaved to the matter that hand.

 

As Maleficent took a step forward, Emma dropped into an uneasy but defensive stance. Like Regina she would do almost anything to protect her family. It should have been a commonality that started them on a path that ended to true happiness. But it seemed that there were other forces at work here.

 

Perhaps the Dark One was only the beginning.

 

“It now appears we have a common foe.” Maleficent continued. “Rumpelstiltskin.”

 

Cordelia’s smirk grew as wide as Regina’s. The Dragon was back. That was good. They’d need all of the firepower they could get. Charming and Snow, however just looked perplexed. And Hook kept a watchful eye on Emma, his lady love.

 

 _Stop me before I vomit,_ Cordy thought.

 

“He resurrected you…” said a confused Prince Charming.

 

“To help himself,” replied Maleficent. “Not me. Cruella’s death only confirmed that.”

 

The Pirate scoffed. “Oh now you want to turn on him before he turns on you.” Then he glanced at the Black Knight. “Sound familiar?”

 

Cordelia just rolled her eyes. Hook still held a grudge against her it seemed. It didn't matter. So long as he didn't interfere with her quest she wouldn't have to resort to doing things that wouldn't win her anyone's trust here.

 

“I knew Gold couldn’t keep the Dragon on her leash for long,” Regina added, gleefully.

 

“What do you want?” Snow asked Maleficent, sternly.

 

“Nothing from you,” the Dragon replied, tersely. “But your _**daughter** _ … I hear has a talent for finding people.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” the Savior confirmed. “Who do you want found?”

 

Maleficent glanced at Cordelia before she met Emma's gaze. “As it's seems to be a day for finding lost family...  I need you to locate _**my** _ daughter.”

 

Snow gasped. “She’s alive?”

 

“Yes, she survived the journey to this land. The journey _**you** _ sent her on,” the Dragon told Snow and her prince before her focus returned to the Savior. “You want to prevent Rumpelstiltskin from achieving whatever he wants, what better way than leaving this town and helping me?”

 

“I’m not running from Gold,” Emma told her. She thought she was doing the brave thing, the heroic thing. But the line between heroics and stupidity was often as obscure as the one between justice and vengeance. And if Emma wasn't careful navigating it could prove to be fatal.

 

“It’s not running from him,” Maleficent said. “It’s _**hindering** _ him.”

 

The Savior seemed to relent. “What do you know about her?”

 

“Just what the Dark One showed me,” the Dragon replied. “That she was banished to this world. 30 years ago. To a place called 'Minnesota.' Where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith. ”

 

Something flashed across Emma's face. “No… ”

 

“Emma?” Hook asked, springing from his seat. “What is it?”

 

But the Savior was already out the door, leaving behind as sea of stunned faces.

 

“That could have gone better,” Maleficent quipped.

 

“Someone should go after her,” Snow said. “She shouldn't be alone.”

 

“I'll go,” Hook offered.

 

“No,” Regina said, a little too quickly. “I'll go... Cordelia..?”

 

“If it's alright with Henry, I'd be happy to take charge of him for the time being,” she replied. “It would give me a chance to get acquainted with my little brother and Storybrooke. And no need to worry. We’ll keep to the town square.”

 

Regina looked at Henry who nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s fine with me.”

 

“Maleficent, knowing the Savior she's already agreed to help. Family is important to her. And she believes she owes yours a debt,” Regina explained.

 

The Dragon arched an eyebrow. “I don’t blame the Savior for the sins of her parents.”

 

“That’s big of you,” Regina teased, dryly.

 

Maleficent shrugged. “Call it personal growth.”

 

The former Evil Queen nodded. “I'll see you before we leave.”

 

“I'd say thank you,” the Dragon replied. “But…”

 

“That has never been our way, has it?” Regina asked.

 

“No, dear we aren't the type…”

 

After that the group dispersed save for Henry and Cordelia. Not before Hook threatened the Black Knight should any harm were to befall the teenager. Cordy just rolled her eyes. As if her little brother was in any danger when she was around.

 

“He _**really** _ doesn't like you, does he?” He asked as they started for the door.

 

Cordy sighed, nodding her thanks to Red when she brought her a packed up meal. “It would appear so,” she lamented. “I suppose setting fire to his vessel didn't help smooth things over.”

 

Henry smiled. “So the Evil Queen adopted you? What was that like?

 

Cordy pointed to her car as she answered him. “She wasn't the Evil Queen to me. I never called her that.”

 

“Who was she to you then?”

 

“Just my mother…” Cordelia paused, and then corrected herself. “Our mother.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Two years living in the Dark Palace and Cordelia’s life was like night and day. People called her “Highness.” They bowed. They were respectful. They didn’t treat her like a living piece of furniture. Family had been a foreign concept as well. Something she was slowly coming to understand._

_Of course, the Queen was a strict parent. She had to be. Cordelia was a reflection of her. But because of her, the young girl who didn’t have a name before they met, knew how to read and write in two languages, she could play the harp, and of course knew how to ride a horse. However the young princess also was keeping a secret from the Queen._

_Cordelia wanted to be a knight._

_More than anything, she wanted to don black armor and fight for the glory of the Dark Kingdom. While it weighed heavily on her conscious, Cordelia still snuck out every night to watch the Queen’s soldiers run drills. She even fashioned a sword from two sticks. It wasn’t weighted correctly but she still tried to mirror their movements. She imagined what it would be like to lead a large army in battle. Like in the Ogre Wars she had read about. She pretended she wielded magical swords and rode a griffin._

_She didn’t tell the Queen because Cordy was certain the Queen would disapprove. After all she was a princess now, a lady of court. She didn’t see many women pick arms in service of their kingdom._

_Her late night left her tired sometimes and although she tried to stay awake during the day, there were certain times, like when she was with her tutors that Cordelia would doze off. So when she was summoned by the Queen, Cordy thought she was going to be in trouble for sure._

_“You sent for me, your majesty?” she asked, bowing before Regina._

_The Queen looked at her for a moment, a frown contorting her features. “Cordelia, how many times must we go over this?”_

_“I’m sorry, maj… er… My apologies, mother…” the young girl replied._

_“Do you know why I called you here?”_

_To send me away? was Cordelia’s panicked thought. She shook her head. “No, mother. I don’t know.”_

_“Do you know what today is?”_

_Again Cordy shook her head. “No…”_

_Regina sighed. “It’s the day I found you. And to celebrate I thought I would give you something.”_

_With a snap of her fingers, servants brought forth a wooden chest, ornately decorated. At first Cordelia thought the chest was her gift. But when she was told to open it, she realized the gift laid inside._

_Her eyes lit up when she saw it. It was a side-sword. A knight’s sword. The locket and chape of the scabbard was gold and jeweled with rubies, shaped like hearts. The crossguard was plated with gold and the pommel was shaped just like the rubies were._

_“Your maj--- Mother… I-I-I don’t know what to say…” Cordy stammered._

_“When I was a girl, I wanted nothing more than to ride horses,” Regina told her. “It was the one thing that made me happy. I wish my mother could have seen that. And allowed me that._

_“You are a warrior, Cordelia. You have the heart of a fighter. What kind of mother would I be if I ignored that?”_

_“Thank you, mother,” Cordy beamed. “It’s beautiful.”_

_“You will be taught by my captain of the guard. And so long as you keep up with your other studies…”_

_“Oh, I will, mother. I swear it!”_

_“Very well. Make me proud, little princess.”_

_“I will mother.”_

_“It will need a name, Cordelia. All the swords in the stories have names.”_

_The small girl smiled. “The Heart of Darkness.”_

_Regina chuckled. “Very good, princess. Very good.”_

 

 

* * *

 

“Uh… This isn’t even close to the town square,” Henry sounded from the passenger seat.

 

Cordelia nodded. “Yes. Though I had hoped you would have said something sooner. It seems that our mother has gotten a bit laxed over the years.”

 

Her little brother grinned. “Cut her some slack. There’s been curses and kidnappings. Mysterious disappearances. My moms have been busy… And there’s no way Regina was stricter with you.”

 

The Black Knight arched an eyebrow. “She used to make me get up before the sunrise to start my studies.”

 

Henry grasped. “Okay. That _**is** _ evil.”

 

Cordy shrugged. “Well, they didn’t call her the Evil Queen for nothing, little brother.”

 

She smiled at him for a second and he seemed to brightened. Apparently, Henry Mills wanted siblings. A part of her cursed herself for staying away for so long. She could have been there for him in the early years so he didn’t feel so alone. But that was in the past and all she could do was make up for lost time.

 

“So…” Henry began. “You have a book like mine?”

 

Cordelia nodded. “Yes. It took me a long time to find it.”

 

“And I’m in it?”

 

Again she nodded. “Yes. And your mothers. Your father. Everyone.”

 

“What about you?”

 

She shook her head. “I wasn’t in this land. I wasn’t a part of this story.”

 

“But you're here now. So maybe you are,” Henry said as she parked near an open field on the outskirts of town.

 

Cordelia shrugged. “See for yourself.”

 

Henry retrieved the book from the back seat and flipped through it as Cordelia turned off her car. If Regina had known this was her car she might have insisted Cordy take hers. But what Regina didn’t know, at least in this case, couldn’t hurt her.

 

Besides, she loved this car.

 

“ _‘The Black Knight drove out to an open field with the True Believer riding in shotgun. They spoke of the mother they shared, joking, and laughing; something the Black Knight had not done in such a long time. She hadn’t realized how much she missed being with family until now._

 

“ _‘She turned to the boy whom she called brother and said, “Today, you learn to be a hero, Little Brother.”’_ ” He looked up from the book. “What does that mean? You didn’t say that.”

 

“I was about to,” she told him. “The book records what might be. And then changes depending on how the future plays out. Read the passage again.”

 

Henry obliged her and looked back up his eyes widened with surprised. “It changed... Weird...”

 

“The future is fluid, Little Brother,” Cordelia explained. “It’s forever changing… Come… I have something to show you.”

 

They got out of the car and rounded to the truck of the car. She opened it and inside was the same orate chest that Regina had given to her as a young girl.

 

“Go ahead,” Cordy urged the True Believer. “Open it.”

 

“Whoa…” Henry breathed. “Is that?”

 

Cordelia nodded. “The Heart of Darkness. Sword of the Black Knight. It’ll be yours once I’m certain you can use it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Henry, I’m not your mothers. I’m your sister. And I was younger than you are now when I began to shape my destiny. If you still want to learn to be a hero, I can at least teach you how to fight like a knight,” she replied. “If you choose to.”

 

“My moms’ aren’t going to be happy about this…”

 

Cordelia smiled. “Allow me to worry about your mothers.”

 

Henry mirrored her happy grin. “When do we start?”

 

“Today.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

After a moment Henry cleared his throat. “Um… Cordelia?”

 

She turned back to him. “Yes, Little Brother?”

 

“The good ending?” he asked. “The one before it changed… Why did my moms act so weird about it? It’s supposed to be a happy ending, right?”

 

Cordy sighed. She knew that sooner or later she would have tell Henry the whole truth. She just hoped it was after Regina had given her her blessing. But Henry, although still a child, wasn’t a little boy anymore. Had he grown up in the Enchanted Forest he would already learned to wield a sword, and ride horseback. But this was different. If he knew the truth it would change things for him. And Cordelia didn’t know if she wanted that for him just yet.

 

“Henry…”

 

“The truth, Cordy,” he said. “I’ll know if you’re lying.”

 

Again the Black Knight sighed. “Okay. But this is a secret. Don’t tell your grandparents… Not yet anyway. Or the Pirate. In fact just don’t tell anyone until we know we can trust them with this.”

 

Henry nodded. “Okay…”

 

“Just like that?”

 

He nodded once more. “Just like that.”

 

Cordelia handed him her phone and told him to pull up her pictures. He flipped through each of the endings she had record. Each one a happy, peaceful ending until this last one. He gave her phone back and for a while they stood by her car in silence. She thought he was going to tell her she was wrong but instead he was just quiet, a pensive look furrowing his brow.

 

“The Evil Queen and the Savior…” he began. “... are supposed to be... _**together**_?”

 

“Are you upset?” she asked.

 

He shook his head. “No… It’s just… a _**bunch** _ of stuff just started making sense right now.” Henry met her gaze. “So this is my mom’s happy ending. This is _**both** _ of their happy endings. We _**have** _ to make this happen.”

 

She chuckled. “Well, that was the idea, Little Brother.”

 

“And we’ll need a name for this…” he added, excitedly. “Like Operation Cobra or Mongoose.”

 

“Operation… Swanqueen?” Cordy offered.

 

He frowned. “No. Too obvious. How about, Operation… Mantis.”

 

“Alright, Operation Mantis it is then.”

 

Henry’s phone beeped and he groaned. “My moms are getting ready to go. We have to get back. Can you make it to the town hall in five minutes?”

 

Cordy flashed a wicked grin. “Just don’t tell mother how fast I drove. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Emma and Regina bonding and apparently being infuriatingly dismissive about their shared destiny.


	4. Ain't Fate a Bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma discuss plans to beat destiny.

This was ridiculous. Truly ridiculous. That was the only thought that kept Regina from obsessing about it. What was in Cordelia’s book... Well it was jarring enough to regain the daughter she had thought she lost. But to find out that there was yet another magical book wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. Regina couldn't even begin to ponder it's contents. And if the book in any way predicted the future...

 

She'd either die at Emma's hands or they'd find True Love.

 

With each other.

 

The former Evil Queen shook her head. No. It was best to focus at the task at hand. Tasks actually. They had to find Maleficent's daughter and warn Robin about Zelena. If Regina knew anything about Fate, the road to both missions was one and the same. All the more reason to join forces with Emma. After all even she had to admit (though never out loud) she was at her strongest when was working with the Savior.

 

But that didn't mean...

 

No. Regina and the offspring of her once mortal enemies were not fated loves. That wasn't possible. It just didn't make sense. If the book was right then how did that explain the Fairy Dust and Robin? Fairy Dust was never wrong.

 

She sighed. This all sounded a lot like obsessing. And the former Evil Queen promised herself she couldn't let anything derail her from trying to protect Robin from Zelena. However she did make a mental to note to interrogate Cordelia about the book when she had a moment. But Regina had put off Robin and Roland's safety long enough. If anything happened to either of them, she'd never forgive herself.

 

Regina entered the Library as quietly as she could. Emma's impulse in times like this was to run and hide and she didn't want to scare her off. She didn't blame the Savior for it. Certainly, Regina suffered for an assortment of issues courtesy of her childhood. So she understood that what happened in one's youth often shaped or at least colored their adult lives. Even the Savior wasn't immune.

 

She found her seated in front a mircofilm reader, flipping through 30 year-old news articles out of Minnesota. She stopped on a baptism announcement, studying it intensely. It was clear what happen with Cruella was weighing the Savior down. But Regina truly worried about her. If Emma wasn't careful... Well Regina didn't want to think about that. Not only because it might mean dying by her hands but because Henry couldn't bear losing another parent to the darkness.

 

Regina walked softly behind Emma. The Savior was too engrossed in the mircofilms of newspapers to notice her presence.

 

“Ain’t fate a bitch?” A satisfied grin curled the ends of her lips when Emma nearly jumped out of her chair. And Regina had to tell herself that yes, on some level she enjoyed benignly torturing the Savior and that wasn't going to change any time soon. “You know this girl... How?”

 

Curiosity for now, was a distraction from the pink elephant in the room. Regina didn't want to talk about it. And Emma seemed to feel the same way as she answered her question without putting up a fight.

 

“She was my friend,” Emma replied, unable to keep the wariness from her voice.

 

That softened Regina's tone. “Oh the one you told me about....” She turned toward Emma and leaned against the table the Savior had been using to meet her gaze; a task made more difficult given what they were just told. “Who you said you pushed away?”

 

Emma frowned, her eyes flickering back to the mircoflim reader. “How is this possible? Out of all of the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with is the one my parents banished?”

 

Regina took a deep breath and let it out. “Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding,” she explained. “And your parents messed with them.”

 

That caused the Saviors grimace to deepen. “So the only friend I’ve ever had wasn’t even my friend by choice.”

 

The former Evil Queen nodded. “I know. It hurts doesn’t it? I’ve been there too.”

 

Emma looked at her. “Yeah?”

 

“You think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to adopt the Savior’s son?” Regina almost chuckled. In the beginning when the Savior first arrived, those first months were beyond difficult. Emma had been seen as only a person that was trying to tear down everything Regina had built, then. Someone that was coming to take her son away from her. But over time she began to see Emma in a different light. And she found they had more in common than Regina had originally thought. She almost felt it was her duty to help Emma through this. “Our actions are our own but Fate pushes us. Maybe it’s time to push back.”

 

“How?” Emma asked.

 

_ Well first by forgetting what Cordelia's book says about us,  _ Regina thought before she spoke. “Well, I have to go to New York to rescue Robin from my insane sister. And you will have to find this girl to redeem your parents.” When Emma's being dimmed at the mention of her parents, Regina added, “And to show Gold he’s wrong about you. That he can’t changed you. What do you say we help each other?”

 

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What? Like a road trip?”

 

Regina shrugged. “Well if that’s what you want to call it.”

 

“I’m okay, Regina,” Emma replied. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

Of course the former Evil Queen didn't believe her. Emma was very far from okay. And while Regina wanted nothing more than to ease the Savior's guilt, she knew it was something that Emma could only do for herself.

 

“But maybe I need you,” Regina said, surprising herself that she admitted that so freely. “You lived in New York. I’ve barely been outside of Storybrooke... How ‘bout it, Swan? How about we make today the day we both beat fate?”

 

Then we can put all of this nonsense behind us,  Regina told herself silently.

 

Emma studied her the way she did sometimes when she was trying to figure out if Regina was lying to her or not. In the beginning, sure, Regina lied to Emma constantly. Henry too. But that wasn't the case for a long time now.

 

“Regina...” Emma began, shaking her head. “I don't believe your daughter's book is true.”

 

The former Evil Queen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then nodded. “Yes. The Fairy Dust was very clear, wasn't it?”

 

The Savior shrugged. “Magic like that couldn't be tampered with. Robin's your True Love.”

 

If it had been yesterday, that sentence would have filled her with joy. Yes, Robin was gone and with her sister. But so long as he was alive and well there was still hope. And yet, now that Cordelia had given her a glimpse into what could possibly be their future, she couldn't stop thinking about it; her and Emma Swan.

 

“Yes, and Hook is yours,” Regina replied.

 

Emma's face was a mask of neutral indifference and she shrugged. “Yeah... So... yeah... All things considered we're both taken.”

 

“Yes,” Regina said, quickly. “It's silly.”

 

Emma nodded. “Your daughter's just like Henry; like any kid, really. She wants you to be happy. She just doesn't know that... um... Robin... well, he makes you happy, right?”

 

Regina sputtered for a moment. “Um... yes... Yes, of course he does.”

 

“Good,” Emma said. “...So, your daughter, Cordelia?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell me about her.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Could you trust her with Henry?”

 

“Yes, I believe so, Emma.”

 

The Savior nodded. “She can watch him while we go on our road trip, then.”

 

“What about your parents?” Regina asked.

 

“I can't trust them right now,” Emma admitted honestly. “I know why they did what they did but...”

 

“You're just having a hard time coming to terms with it,” Regina said.

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Exactly.”

 

Regina took a breath and let it out. “Emma, I know first hand what kind of damage a parent's good intentions could have on a child's life.”

 

The Savior frowned. “You didn't ruin Henry, Regina. He's a good kid. You did that.”

 

The former Evil Queen smiled warmly at Emma's words. “Thank you, Ms. Swan. But I was referring to my mother.”

 

Emma looked down, apologetically. “Oh... Sorry.”

 

“It's fine, Emma. I'm just telling you that you're not alone.” An awkward silence settled in around them as each looked for a way to back out of this conversation. Regina finally let out a heavy sigh and shook her head as if that would help shake off the weirdness between them. “I'll text Henry and your parents. After I speak with Maleficent we should go.” When Emma didn't say anything, Regina nodded. “Well, see you soon.”

 

She started for the door but Emma called to her.

 

“Regina?” she said, meeting her gaze as she turned back around. “I... I know.”

 

“Know what, dear?”

 

“That I'm not alone.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ Regina marveled how peaceful the child looked when she slumbered. Even after everything the girl had gone through, she still slept with the most serene expression on her face. Like she didn't have a worry in the world. Like this was home. _

 

_ It was times like this, when she was alone, quietly checking in on Cordelia that Regina briefly wondered what her life would have been like had Daniel lived. Would she be happy the wife of a stable hand? She'd liked to think so. It was after all what her life's quest had been about, taking away everything from Snow that she had taken from her. But vengeance aside, Regina thought about what being married to the stable boy would have been like. Would they have a child by now? A daughter, perhaps? _

 

_ Fate was cruel. _

 

_ Cordelia deserved a better childhood. Regina deserved happiness with Daniel. Neither of them got what they wanted. What was owed to them. _

 

_ The Evil Queen convinced herself that once Snow knew suffering like she had, Regina would be content, she could move on, perhaps find happiness some other way. Maybe live the rest of her days in peace. And then maybe she could help Cordelia find her happiness. Maybe she wouldn't have to be the Evil Queen anymore. _

 

_ Cordelia peaceful expression turned to terror as the girl began to thrash about in her sleep. She was muttering something to herself. But Regina couldn't make out the words. _

 

_ She reached out for her and stopped herself. She wasn't good at this. Not that she had a stellar example. But Cordelia needed a mother, truly. And Regina was starting to think she wasn't the best person for that. _

 

_ It was then that the little girl sat up in bed, eyes wide and unfocused. Regina felt a surge of power that swirled around Cordelia and then out. And with an audible swoosh the candles around her room lit by themselves as if by magic, leaving Regina speechless for a moment. _

 

_ “ Mother!” Cordelia called. _

 

_ It was the first time she called Regina that without prompting. The Evil Queen took her hand. “I'm here, child. It's okay. Bluebeard is dead. He can't hurt you any longer.” _

 

_ Cordelia shook her head. “I wasn't dreaming of him,” she confessed. “There were these people... They tried to take me from you. I didn't want to leave you and you wouldn't let them take me.” She looked around at the candles. “Did you do that?” _

 

_ Regina nodded. “I heard you having a nightmare and wanted to make sure you were alright.” _

 

_ The sigh of relief that escaped the young girl was all the reason the Evil Queen needed to know the lie was justified. She wasn't ready to learn the price of magic. Not yet. She was still a girl. She needed a few years to just be a child, without the weight of responsibility that came with wielding magic. _

 

_ “ It was just a nightmare...” Cordelia assured Regina. “Dreams can't hurt me.” _

 

_ “ So long as I am around, nothing will. I will always protect you,” the Evil Queen replied. “Now rest. We both have a big day ahead of us.” _

 

_ She tucked her in and turned to leave. With her hand on her handle Cordelia called out to her. _

 

_ “ I know.” _

 

_ “ Know what, dear?” _

 

_ “ That you'll always protect me.” _

 

_ “ Sweet dreams, little princess.” _

 

_ With a wave of her hand the candles extinguished themselves and she left the young girl to her slumber. She walked the dark halls for a moment, lost in thought. She almost didn't sense the Dark One until he was right behind her. _

 

_ “ I know you're there, Rumble,” the Evil Queen growled. _

 

_ “ Sorry, dearie,” chirped the Dark One. “You know how I like to make an entrance.” _

 

_ “ I am aware,” she replied, coldly. “Is there something you require?” _

 

_ “ The girl...” he hissed. “Your ward. You felt her magic. It's powerful. She could be a force to be reckoned with if trained properly.” _

 

_ “ No,” Regina said, quickly. “She's far too young.” _

 

_ “ You weren't much older, dearie, when you started on your dark journey,” he told her. “Consider what kind of weapon she could be molding into.” _

 

_ “ She is just a child...” _

 

_ “ A child whose heart is already turned to darkness. All you'd be doing is giving her a little push in the right direction.” _

 

_ Regina turned on the Dark One. “Like my mother pushed me?” _

 

_ The cackle the imp let out was frighteningly chilling. His laugh always had been. _

 

_ “ I hit a nerve with that one, didn't I?” he asked. “Ah, no matter. You'll train this girl. And she'll let you. Because that's what daughters do, they do anything to please their mothers. No matter how good or wretched they may be to them.” _

 

_ And just like that he was gone. And once again Regina, the Evil Queen was left alone with her thoughts. _

 

 

* * *

 

“That is my cell phone number. And Emma's. I also left Robin's address. And the last known address of Maleficent's daughter. Just in case,” Regina paused when she noticed the look on Cordelia's face. “What?”

 

The Black Knight shook her head. “Nothing. It's just refreshing to see that you still fret like you used to.”

 

“I do not-”

 

“Henry will be fine with me,” Cordelia swore. “You have my word.”

 

Regina's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I don't want him riding around in that death trap you call a car.”

 

Cordy scoffed. “That death trap just so happens to be an American Classic.”

 

“The Mercedes Benz has had the highest safety rating five out of the...” The Former Evil Queen sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose. “This is same the debate we had over Caspian Greys and the Mares of Camelot, isn't it?”

 

“I needed a war horse,” her daughter agreed with a slight nod. “You wanted me safe. And you're no different with Henry.” Regina looked at her pointedly and Cordelia chuckled. “Okay, there are a few very key differences. But I want you to know he's safe with me.”

 

“I know I can trust you with him,” she replied. “But I also know you, Cordelia. And Henry is just as idealistic. The last thing he needs is something that will undoubtedly confuse and unnerve him.”

 

The Black Knight frowned. “I think Henry's smarter and more mature than you give him credit for. He'd be able to handle it.”

 

Regina took the scroll from her desk. It was the last thing she needed before they left. She glanced at Cordelia and then sighed. “I don't give him false hope... Please do this for me.” To lighten the mood, the former Evil Queen smiled and added, “And no sword training. It's bad enough he gets that from his idiot grandfather.”

 

“We'll negotiate about that when you get back mother. Because if you think I'm going to leave his training to Charming, you are sorely mistaken.”

 

“Cordelia, look at me. He is my son. He is barely a teenager. You will not train him how to sword fight. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

They walked out together and witnessed the Savior saying her goodbyes to her family and Hook. She stopped by the door when Cordelia did and noticed the look of revulsion when saw the Savior kissing her love goodbye.

 

“You're going to have to tell me why you hate the pirate so much,” Regina said.

 

“I don't hate him,” Cordelia replied. “I just abhor him and everything his stands for.”

 

Regina arched an eyebrow at that. “Which is clearly different from hate.”

 

Her daughter shrugged. “Isn't it?”

 

She was about to respond when Emma called out to her.

 

“Did you get what you needed?”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around their son, silently praying he keep himself out of trouble and she pulled away she held up a scroll. “I'm not going into a land without magic without bringing some of our own. The Snow Queen's scroll. Just in case we have any trouble getting back through the barrier around this town.”

 

“Sounds good,” the Savior replied, opening the driver side door. “Let's get out of here.”

 

Regina nodded as she mirrored her and slipped into the passenger seat. As they drove off she watched Henry and Cordelia in the rear view mirror, ignoring for a moment the forlorn, almost grief-stricken looks Emma's parents wore. Her two adopted children were waving, projecting the kind of image that should have put Regina to ease. But only served to make her feel uneasy.

 

“What?” Emma asked.

 

“I do believe my daughter and our son are doing some maneuvering of their own.”

 

Emma frowned in confusion. “For what?” When Regina shot her a pointed look, the Savior understood. “Oh. Oh...” She laughed. “No way, Henry and Cordelia are trying to Parent Trap us.”

 

Regina sighed. “Ms. Swan, let's assume for a moment that I know what you're referring to, do you honestly think  **_ our  _ ** son isn't capable of plotting behind either of our backs? And if so, I would like to point out Operation Cobra to you as evidence to the contrary.”

 

“Fair enough… But Henry, I mean he likes Hook and Robin.”

 

“But he is also a believer in True Love and Destiny. If he believes that we’re fated to be together…” Regina couldn’t finish the sentence. It was still just too much to deal with. 

 

Emma nodded in understanding. “We can talk about it with Henry and Cordelia after we  find Lily and make sure Robin is okay.

 

“I mean it’s ridiculous. You and me?... It’s just silly, right?”

  
Regina turned her gaze toward the open road. “Yes. Just silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hook vs. Cordelia. And Henry takes his first steps to becoming a hero.


	5. You, Me, and the Puppet Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Regina and Emma go off on their quest, Henry gets to spend some time with his once lost sister and they run into an old friend. Plus more on Cordelia's past with Hook.

“Do you think they're on to us?” Henry whispered.

 

Cordelia threw him a wink. “Not a chance.”

 

It was a lie. If Cordelia knew Regina like she think she did, her and the Savior were very aware that they were plotting. She and Henry were raised at least partially by the Evil Queen. It stood to reason they knew a thing or two about scheming. Snow and her prince were too wrapped up in their grief and guilt to notice the way Cordelia and Henry were whispering to each other. But the Pirate was studying her suspiciously. Because of course she was up to something nefarious.

 

“Pirate, don’t you have a life outside of the Savior?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “Or am I just that enthralling?”

 

“You can fool everyone else,” Hook said. “But I know what you are. A snake. And if you think I’ll stand idly by and watch you hurt these people…”

 

It was his threatening tone that caused the Charmings to snap out of their guilt haze and take note of the scene developing. Cordy without thinking stepped in front of Henry as if to shield him and met Hook’s unrelenting gaze.

 

Regina as the Evil Queen had been prone to explosive bouts of anger and almost always resulted in the fiery deaths of those that dared to challenge her. Cordelia was a slow burn. She’d lie in wait. And then hurt you in a way designed to inflict maximum damage. Why go for death when you could go for the pain?

 

Her expression was neutral. But her eyes betrayed her. They smoldered with the kind of frostbite that burned the way dry ice did.

 

“These people?” the Black Knight asked. “Or just the Savior?”

 

“I love--”

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me about love,” she roared. “You know nothing about it. Love is sacrifice, Pirate. It’s pain. It’s the strength you have to endure.”

 

“I think everyone needs to calm down,” Charming said.

 

Cordelia ignored him and passed Henry off to Snow as she stepped forward to jab a finger into Hook’s chest as she tore into the pirate. “Love is what Cora took from Regina. Love is what the Dark One took from me.

 

“Tell me, pirate, do you love the Savior enough to leave her behind, leave behind everything you think you love, everything you’ve ever known; could you give up your own chance at redemption or peace just for the chance that she might find even a sliver of lasting happiness?”

 

Hook knocked her hand away and took a step forward. She braced herself for a hit that never came. The pirate realized where he was and just backed up and walked away.

 

For a moment no one said a word. Cordelia suspected that Henry and his grandparents were more than slightly shocked by her outburst and Hook’s sudden departure. The Black Knight herself was too keyed up to speak. She was trembling, her hands were balled up into little fists, and her heart felt like it was about to burst. Her sacrifice was something that she thought she had come to terms with. But being here, seeing the things she missed out on, she couldn’t help but think about the life that could have been. And it was weighing heavily on her.

 

However it was Henry that brought her back, poking his head out from between his grandparents.

 

“Cor'?”

 

“I’m sorry you saw that, Little Brother,” she told him, meekly.

 

“What happened between you and Hook?” he asked. “Its more than just setting his ship on fire.”

 

She nodded. “Its more than that, yes... It's story I'd prefer not to tell.”

 

Snow flashed a sympathetic smile. “You don't--”

 

“No,” Cordy said. “It's just... it's a story I'll only tell once... That I only wish to tell once.”

 

Charming nodded. “Someone should go make should check on Hook.”

 

“Go,” Snow said. “I'll check on Neal.”

 

“It's okay, Mary Margaret...” Henry told her. “My sister'll stay with me. We're still gonna have dinner tonight, right?”

 

The former princess beamed. “Yes. David and I’d love that. I'll see you soon, Henry. You're welcome to join us, Cordelia.”

 

“No. I couldn't. The time between grandparent and grandchildren is sacred. I won't come between that,” the Black Knight said. “Given everything that's happened between us, just the fact that you'd extend an invitation means a lot. So thank you.”

 

Snow nodded, flashing a sad smile before politely excusing herself. Brother and sister stood side by side; the same thoughtful expression creasing their brows as they watched her go.

 

“She’s sad,” Henry admitted. “My mom… Emma she’s…”

 

“I understand,” Cordelia told him. “I know it’s hard but give your mother some time. Forgiveness isn’t an easy road but she’ll get there.”

 

Henry’s frowned deepened. “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because I’ve been right where Emma is now.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” It was the only thing that came to mind. She had prepared a whole speech. It was well thought out, eloquent… well as eloquent as any girl of her age could manage. But she had forgotten all of that as soon as she marched into the Queen’s chambers. _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ It only served to make her more angry. She had lied. She had lied to  her. She was supposed to be the only person in the world worth trusting and she had withheld the truth. _

 

_ “You know what I’m talking about,” she said throwing the full force of her fury behind those words. Cordelia didn’t raise her voice. But there was no mistaking her cool rage. “You knew. You knew what I could do and you didn’t tell me. I even asked you and you lied. You lied.” _

 

_ “Magic…” The Queen said, crestfallen. “You used magic.” _

 

_ “Yes, and you knew,” Cordelia stressed. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.” _

 

_ “Who told you this?” _

 

_ “DOES IT MATTER?! YOU LIED!” she roared. _

 

_ The Queen’s guard stirred and one unlucky soul took a step toward the princess, putting a large hand on her shoulder. Cordelia could hear Regina shout but she couldn’t make out the words she was saying. The young girl moved without thought and motivated by rage she plunged her hand into the guard’s chest. His eyes widened in surprise just as hers did when she plunked it from his body and held it firmly in her hand.  _

 

_ Slowly Cordelia turned to Regina, glowing red heart resting in her palm.  _

 

_ “You lied,” she said, with a low almost predatory tone. “I have magic.” _

 

_ “Cordelia, don’t…” Regina pleaded. “Please…” _

 

_ But it was too late the darkness had taken hold and Cordelia squeezed until the heart was dust in her hands. The guardsman fell to the ground without a death rattle escaping him and the other guards took a step back. _

 

_ “You should have told me.” _

 

_ Cordelia told herself that trusting anyone was a mistake. She thought that Regina was a kindred spirit. But she didn’t take account for one thing: Regina found a home in the darkness. But Cordelia; she had been born to it. _

 

 

* * *

 

“This is Marco’s house…”

 

Cordelia nodded, turning the car off. “I commissioned something a few days. Two somethings to be exact.”

 

“How?”

 

She grinned at him before they exited the car. “The internet is a magical thing, Little Brother. It's one of the many things I prefer about this world to the Enchanted Forest.”

 

Henry chuckled, following Cord to the open garage that served as Marco's shop. “What else is better here?”

 

“Pizza, for one,” She replied, looking around for the toy maker. “And I'm rather fond of indoor plumbing.”

 

What this world lacked in magic it made up for with innovation. Science ruled this land and it was truly a sight to behold. Though the little magic that remained here made the Black Knight wonder if this was truly a world without magic or a world that has simply lost their magic.

 

“What do you miss about the Enchanted Forest?” Henry asked, looking around at the toymaker's wares.

 

“That's an easy one to answer,” she replied. “The tournaments. When it didn't matter who had the best and most expensive toys. All that mattered was skill and luck.”

 

“Did you ever lose?”

 

She nodded. “Of course. I was the best swordsman in the realm. And a fairly good jouster (even though Mother hated when I did). But even I can be unsaddled.”

 

Of course Cordelia didn't mention what fate befell the poor knights that bested her. And Henry seemed to understand when not to press someone for information. For that the Black Knight was grateful. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her past. She didn't want her brother to have to face some ugly truths about his family just yet. That she and Regina had done some terrible things to get to where they both were now.

 

“I thought I heard voices...”

 

A man walk into the garage. Tall, and handsome. His dark brown hair was short but still managed to look unkempt (or perhaps it was his unshaven appearance). His dark colored hair somehow made his eyes look bluer in the same way her raven hair did that for her. His movements were slow and somewhat labored. A man of the mend.

 

“August!” Henry exclaimed.

 

“Hey, Henry,” August greeted. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good,” Henry told him. “School’s been kinda blech. But my moms said they’d take me to see the new Avengers movie if I got an A on my math test… How are you doing? I thought you were with the fairies.”

 

“I was. But Blue said I’d heal faster if I was around family. So… here I am.” August nodded toward Cordelia. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Henry’s face lit up. “This is Cordelia. She’s my sister.”

 

August frowned. “Your sister?” And then the spark of realization flashed across his features. “The Black Knight…”

 

Cordelia smirked. “My reputation precedes me.”

 

“We all thought you were--”

 

“Dead?” she offered. “Yes. Well as Twain once said: ‘The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated.’”

 

August chuckled. “I can see that. Well, is there something I can do for both of you? Marco’s out repairing the Storybrooke sign… Again.” He paused and glanced between them both. “I know why you’re here. Henry, you wanna give me a hand?”

 

“Sure,” Henry said, springing forward to help.

 

Cordelia marveled at the purity of Henry's whole being. He helped without hesitation, without any assumption of reward. He did good deeds because he was good. If things had been different maybe Cordy could have been the same. Regina could have been the mother she was to Henry. But neither of them were willing to relinquish their fury long enough to just enjoy life as mother and daughter.

 

The boys hefted a box onto a workbench. It was a plain pine box. Nothing special about it.

 

“When we got this job, I thought it was a trick,” August began as he opened the box for them. “But the payment clear and my dad and I could use the distraction after everything...”

 

“You made these?” Henry asked looking at the contents of the box.

 

Two wooden training swords laid in a bed of straw. The wood wasn't pine but elder and coated with something to keep the wood from splintering. The excellent craftsmanship was undeniable. The time and effort put into these wooden playthings was worth every penny.

 

“Yeah, I helped. My dad did most of the work,” August said.

 

_ Handsome and modest, _ Cordelia silently noted.

 

Henry turned to her. “This is what we'll train with?”

 

She nodded. “It's so you can get used to the weight of it in your hands. Once you've master the wooden ones we'll move on to metal ones with blunted edges. And then finally to the real deal. ”

 

The disappointed was easy to read on Henry's face.

 

“I thought...”

 

“We must to crawl before we can walk and walk before we can run, Little Brother.”

 

“Regina and Emma are okay with you doing this?” August asked. And when Regina's children said nothing he smiled. “Oh I see.”

 

Henry’s face fell. “You can’t tell them, August. Not yet. I want to show them I can be a hero, too.”

 

August looked between Cordy and the True Believer with an amused grin. The Black Knight watched his face, trying to figure the man out; see if he would betray Henry. Instead of answering her brother right away, August met her gaze and chuckled, his eyes shining with a joke he only seemed to know.

 

“Normally, I would say the pen is mightier than the sword, Henry,” August finally spoke. “But… I think that I could keep this secret.”

 

“Really?” Henry asked. “Thanks so much.”

 

Cordelia eyed August suspiciously. “What’s the catch?”

 

August shook his head. “No catch… Just maybe let me take you out to dinner tonight? I could show you around Storybrooke. But your tour guide for the evening.”

 

Only practice and maturity kept Cordelia’s cheeks from flushing. “No, I couldn’t possibly… I mean, Henry’s having dinner with his grandparents.”

 

“Good,” August said. “That means you’re free.”

 

“No, it’s just---”

 

But an excuse fell from her lips Henry interjected. “She’d love to go.”

 

August’s smile brightened. “Great. Pick you up at Regina’s around 7?”

 

Cordelia frowned, glancing between her brother and the man she apparently had a date with this evening. She sighed when she realized there was no way to get out of this. And with a roll of her eyes she spoke. “Fine, on the condition you don’t breathe a word about training to Regina or the Savior.”

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

The Black Knight rolled her eyes. “Come on, Henry… And August, give my thanks to your father.”

 

August smirked. “What about me?”

 

“Did you do this for reward?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why should it matter I thank you or not?”

 

That caused the dark haired man to chuckled. “You have a point.”

 

Cordelia smiled before she could stop herself. “I usually always do.”

 

She took the box and waited for Henry to get the hint they were leaving. As they walked back to the car she whispered to her little brother. “What are you up to, Henry?”

 

He flashed her a knowing grin. “Oh, nothing.”

 

“Henry…”

 

“No, I’m not going to let someone else in my life run around worrying about everyone else’s happiness and ignoring their own.”

  
Cordelia opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. What did one say to something like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Emma and Regina investigate Lily's last known address.


	6. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are on the first leg of their road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving on all of the comments and kudos I'm getting from this fict. Sorry for the last few weeks. Works been crazy and I just signed on to yet another original fiction project. So that's been a thing. But now I'm on vacation and I've got some time. I'm usually a chapter ahead when I'm posting but since I've been a poop about posting, I'm going to post what I have written and hopefully that will answer some of the questions I've gotten in the comments. 
> 
> You guys are the best. The quality of ficts here has made me go back to something I thought I'd never do again... write fan fiction. So thanks to all of the wonderful writers and readers here. You guys... I just love you guys. :D

They had been driving for a bit in complete silence. Well, after Regina as politely as she could manage asked the Savior to turn off the radio, they drove in complete silence. As soon as the silence settled in Regina's thoughts wandered.

 

She bit back and barely audible sigh. Cordelia's book was playing with her mind. Before they left she was ready to get to Robin and Roland and bring them home. And now... she just wasn't sure. And that's not how True Love was supposed to work. And that thought plagued her with 'What ifs'. However, since Daniel's death the Queen who was formally evil swore she would not live a life based on what ifs and maybes.

 

“Jesus, Regina...” Emma sighed. “Your daughter's book doesn't mean anything. Stop thinking about it. It's just a book.”

 

“I wasn't---” Regina stopped herself. Emma had once said it herself, she could always spot a lie on Regina. Her self-proclaimed superpower was spotty save when it came to Regina. With her, the Savior could always see into her heart. She always knew. It bothered the former Evil Queen at first. However, as time passed and their relationship became less contentious, Regina found comfort in the fact that someone could see passed the mask; that someone could see her, the real her.

 

“As you've said,” Regina began. “It's just a book.”

 

Emma's expression relaxed. “See, that's what--”

 

“However, it's also what I said about Henry's book... at first.”

 

The Savior rolled her eyes. “That's not the same. Henry's book talked about the past. It was written by the Author. But Cordelia's book... It's supposedly about some unknown future. It's written by no one. How do we know--”

 

“If we're fated to be together?” Regina shrugged, searching for a way to articulate it. But even she was at a lost. “I suppose we don't truly know. I mean, you weren't even born yet when Tinkerbell showed me Robin. And if I had never cast the Curse in the first place...”

 

“You'd be a wrinkly, old cougar with an inappropriate fondness for fit, young blondes?” Emma offered.

 

Regina shot her an incredulous look. “You're not as fit as you think, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, no. The Evil Queen doesn't think I'm cute. How ever will I go on?”

 

Regina was about to tell Emma exact what she thought of her. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew that once she opened her mouth to speak whatever truth she was currently trying her best to ignore or explain away was snuffed out the moment Emma's phone chimed.

 

 _Oh, thank... whatever forces at work here,_ the brunette thought.

 

“What is it?” she asked as Emma checked her phone. “Something on Lily?”

 

“Yeah, one of my contacts found in address,” the Savior replied, her brow creasing. “But it’s five years old.”

 

She sounded disappointed. But there was more to it. Emma also seemed slightly unnerved. And of course this was cause for concern.

 

“Emma, what is it?”

 

“This is in Lowell, Massachusetts, which is less than 30 miles outside of Boston. Which is where I lived five years ago.” Disbelief dripped from Emma's words. “Lily and I grew up together in Minnesota. Separated as kids and end up living less than an hour apart as adults.”

 

“Like I said, Fate,” Regina replied with a simple shrug. “You’re connected. It’s been pushing you together.”

 

Emma's frowned deepened. And her eyes held that same guilty glint as her mother did. “It may have been pushing together as kids. But… last time I saw her I’m the one who pushed her away.”

 

Regina studied her for a moment. “What exactly happened between you two?”

 

The Savior just looked at her and drove on, pointedly turning on the radio.

 

_Typical..._

 

 

* * *

 

_The morning after Cordelia had taken her first heart was a tense one. At breakfast Regina did all of the talking. Cordelia poked at her food with a waning interest. She looked exhausted, dark half moons were visible under her puff, tired looking eyes._

 

She didn't sleep at all last night... _Regina thought. The Silver Lining there being that Cordelia still had a conscience. She hadn't let herself slip too far into the darkness. Regina knew from experience that there wasn't an easy hole to climb back out of._

 

_“ Cordelia...” Regina said, waiting until the young girl lifted her head to acknowledge her before she continued. “What happened yesterday...”_

 

_“ Can never happen again,” the little girl replied tersely. “I know.”_

 

_Regina shook her head. “Is that what you think I was going to tell you?”_

 

_Cordelia shrugged wordlessly._

 

_“ My dear child, no...” Regina told her. “When I took you into my home... when I made you my daughter and heir... I didn't know about your magic. Just that you knew lost like I had. And that you were strong.”_

 

_“ I'm not strong... I'm weak...”_

 

_“ You think I'm weak with every heart I take?” Regina asked._

 

_Cordelia sighed. “No. That's not why I'm weak. I took that heart without thinking. Without knowing how... Only a weak person uses tools without thought.”_

 

_The Evil Queen nodded, a subtle smile gracing her features. “Yes, I suppose that is true. Which begs the question...”_

 

_“ Yes?”_

 

_“ Are you ready to become strong?”_

 

_“ You would teach me?”_

 

_“ The magic is inside of you, Cordelia. You can deny who you are for only so long. I can teach you to control your gift so it doesn't control you. Would you be agreeable to that?”_

 

_“ Yes, I would.”_

 

_“ Before we begin I must warn you. All Magic...”_

 

_“ ...Comes at a price,” Cordelia said. “Yes, Mother, I know. But it's a price I will gladly pay if it means never feeling weak again.”_

 

 

* * *

 

After the awkwardness in the car it was a relief not to be inside that yellow sardine can. That relief was short lived when they entered the building of Lily's supposed last address. To think that a child of Maleficent's had lived in such squalor. Being the Daughter of the Dragon, young Lily would have at least grown up with status and a legacy. Even Emma had been deprived of that. Of course Regina was more than partially responsible for that. But in Lily's case... Well that burden fell solely on Snow and her Prince.

 

“Why did I go to the trouble of creating Storybrooke when I could have cursed everyone to live here?” Regina asked, her lips curling up in disgust.

 

The Savior said nothing and marched right up to Lily's apartment door. Displaying the same flare for subtly as her parents. Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of the Charmings and their daughter, the Savior. How could Fate...? No. Regina would not be thinking about that. Not until she figured out... Well she wasn't sure. All she knew it was not the right time.

 

Someone poked their head out of a door down the hall. “Yeah?”

 

He was a large man wearing an outfit that look like he had slept in it the night before and Regina swore she could smell him from where they stood ten feet away.

 

The Savior however did allow it to bother her it seemed. “Oh, sorry to disturb you.  We’re just looking for Lilith Page. Is she around?”

 

The man shook his head. “No. She ain’t around. Not for years.”

 

Emma moved toward him. “You know where she moved?”

 

Something didn't feel right about this. And it wasn't just the way the man regarded them both. As if someone looking for Lily wasn't odd. Emma's aura shifted as she stalked toward the man. She knew something was wrong about this too. But where Regina was uneasy, Emma looked almost predatory.

 

“Lady, she ain’t moving nowhere. She’s dead,” the man said, bluntly.

 

“What?” Emma asked.

 

“Car wreck,” the man replied with a shrugged. “A couple years back. Pretty sure she was drunk. Not that anyone missed her. I mean, she was a weird one. Kept to herself. ‘Course she had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay far away from. A real loser.”

 

Regina saw it before Emma moved, the way the air shifted and grew cold around them as the Savior lunged forward. She wrapped one hand around his throat as she the other raised high in the air, clenched tightly in a fist.

 

“She was my friend!” Emma roared.

 

“Emma!” Regina called. She reached out to touch her but thought better of it. “Emma… It’s not worth it.”

 

The Savior blinked as if she had been compelled by something and was just coming to herself, like shaking off the effects of a spell. She stepped away from the man and started to storm off; Regina rushing after her.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Regina called.

 

But Emma kept on. “I’m fine. I’m absolutely fine.”

 

The tension didn't dissipate once they got into the car and back on the road. Emma tried to block out any attempt to address her actions by turning up the radio again. Which Regina allowed until she couldn't ignore what was going on any longer.

 

“Wanna talk about happened back there?” she asked.

 

Emma kept her eyes on the road. “Nope.”

 

Regina had to remind herself that she was trying to help and tried to resist her natural response to Emma's taciturnity. After all they were friends. At least that's what Emma tried to impress upon her. They were friends and apparently friends talked about these things.

 

“You nearly put that guy through a wall,” the former Evil Queen said pointedly.

 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking. But what happened back there wasn’t me turning dark,” Emma quickly explained. “It was my mourning a friend. Can you understand that?”

 

That confession softened Regina's expression. She could. She did understand that. Daniel's death had brought out the worst parts of Regina. For years she was plagued with 'What ifs.' What if Snow had been able to keep that secret? What if they had ran away sooner? But it wasn't until recently that Regina asked herself the hardest question of them all, 'What if Daniel hadn't loved her?' And it was that thought that made her feel culpable for his death.

 

“Emma, you know you’re not responsible for what happened to her,” Regina told her.

 

That hit a nerve with the Savior. “You sure? You heard what that guy said. Her life wasn’t pretty. It was dark. That darkness was meant for me. Or could have been. Or...”

 

Regina's gaze drifted to the center of the road where they saw a wolf blocking it.

 

“Emma!” she shouted and the Savior swerved her car out of the way.

 

The yellow hunk of junk screeched to a halt and the pair exited the car. Regina surveyed the damage. It was just a flat. Easily fixed. But Emma wasn't paying attention, her gaze was fixed on the wolf in the road.

 

“You okay?” Regina asked with a frown.

 

“This has happened before,” Emma replied. “The wolf in the road. And an accident… the first time I tried to leave Storybrooke.”

 

Regina could see the wheels turning inside Emma's mind. Looking for a sign of divine intervention.

 

“Stop overthinking. It’s not fate. It’s just a flat. You need a new tire. Unless Fate wants you to go to the Coffee Mug Diner for help chalk it up to accidents will happen,” Regina attempted to keep her sarcasm to acceptable levels. “I’ll get a tire. You get some coffee.”

 

 

* * *

 

_The path they walked had been a difficult one. Learning magic was not an easy thing. It took years of practice. Even after coming to terms with the fact that magic lived inside of her, Cordelia still could only use it on instinct. However, her instincts were powerful. She was powerful. That’s what Regina always told her, anyways. When she wasn’t saying that it was disappointing that with all of her potential Cordelia was wasting it on fear._

 

_“ What are you afraid of dear?” Regina asked as they stood before an immobilized black unicorn._

 

_Cordelia looked down at the glowing red heart in her hands. She didn’t know if she could articulate her fears. Not to the Queen. Not to her mother. Not when she wanted so desperately to make her mother proud of her._

 

_“ If you don’t think you can do it…”_

 

_Cordelia’s face flushed in irritation. “I can… I’ve killed before, mother.”_

 

_Regina nodded. “I know.”_

 

_Cordelia sighed. “Not just Bluebeard. Or the first Captain of your Guard. But the others I've murdered since I took up arms for your cause. Mother I suspect I will kill a lot more before our war is over. However…”_

 

_“ You’re afraid of the person you’re becoming,” Regina replied, in a tone that said she was coming from a place of understanding._

 

_However, the Evil Queen despite her evil deeds couldn’t understand this. No one could. No one would. “Mother, it’s not that I can and will kill. I don’t fear the person I becoming. I fear the person I am. The Black Knight that revels in death. Savors it. No one should enjoy it the way I do. And yet...” Cordelia’s hand closed into a fist over the heart of the beast, crushing it to dust. “...I do. I love it. It’s not normal.”_

 

_Regina didn’t say anything at first after the horse fell to the ground dead. Nothing and no one could survive once their heart was dust. The Evil Queen was frowning in deep thought, no doubt replaying Cordelia’s words in her head._

 

_“ No, it isn’t normal.” Regina began. “But we are not people made for normalcy, Cordelia. And you have a gift. It would be a waste not to use it.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm surprised you waited this long,” Cordelia's amused tone came through Regina's phone clearly.

 

The former Evil Queen frowned. “Am I that predictable?”

 

“Only to someone that knows you,” was Cordelia's response. “Henry is fine. I'm dropping him off with his grandparents in a bit.”

 

“Hi, mom,” Henry called.

 

Regina smiled. He sounded happy and comfortable. And that helped elevate some of her worries. Cordelia had been gone for decades. She didn't know if she'd have the same problems that Emma had when she first regained her family. And Henry... she knew that the boy desperately yearned for the security and strength that only family could provide. But Regina had no idea that his picture of family included siblings.

 

“See, Mother,” Cordelia said. “Safe as houses.”

 

“Its been great, Mom,” Regina heard Henry's voice again. “And Cordy even has a date tonight.”

 

“A what?!”

 

“Henry!”

 

“This isn't Henry's fault...” Regina told her daughter. “So, this is your idea of trying to save us all?”

 

“It isn't exactly like that...” Cordelia tried to explain.

 

“Then please tell me exactly what this is like.” It was clear from her tone, Regina wasn't pleased. Her daughter was usually better than this.

 

“Mother...”

 

“Do not 'Mother' me, Cordelia,” Regina said. “Who are you going on a date with?”

 

“Why? So you can throw a fireball at him?” her daughter asked.

 

“It's tempting but I promised Henry I wouldn't do that anymore,” Regina replied.

 

Cordelia sighed. “Fine, it's August. The son of the Toy Maker.”

 

Regina's eyes narrowed. “Yes, I am familiar with him.”

 

“And?”

 

“And we'll discuss this when I return.”

 

“Mother, I am a woman full grown...”

 

Regina rolled over her daughter's voice. “A grown woman on a quest to keep her family safe. One would think you wouldn't have time for such idiocy.”

 

“Coming from the person that dropped everything to take a day's ride to save her beloved outlaw,” Cordelia fired back. “That's rich.”

 

“It's not the same.”

 

“It's exactly the same.”

 

“Cordelia...”

 

“Mother...”

 

Regina sighed. It seemed this would require a different approach.

 

“Have fun, dear.”

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

A satisfied smile curled her lips when Cordelia balked at her words. “I said, have fun. If you need anything to wear, I suppose there are some things you can use in my closet. Again, enjoy yourself. We'll be back tomorrow morning at the latest.”

 

And with that Regina hung up, knowing good and well that her full support was far more intimidating than any argument she could have come up with. Her daughter had her stubborn streak that was for sure. Tell her she couldn't have something and Cordelia would dig her heels in and stop at nothing to attain the unattainable. However, if Regina allowed her daughter to play out this farce, perhaps she'd grow tired of the puppet-man and focus on her all important quest.

 

The former Evil Queen ran a gloved hand through her raven mane and sighed. Insecurity and uncertainty bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Emma wasn't her happy ending. Robin was – no, is. He  _**is** _ her happy ending.

 

 _Who are you trying to convince?_ she asked herself.

 

As she reunited with the Savior, a woman passed her. She was clearly Emma's age. Blessed by the god of genetics, when her high cheekbones and full, pouty lips. Her features were familiar and yet unfamiliar to Regina. Like they had met before but she just couldn't place her.

 

“Tire's being fixed,” she told Emma. Regina studied the Savior's expression and understood immediately. “So, it  _**was** _ her…”

 

Despite her words, Regina could see the wheels turning inside Emma’s head. She watched as her brow crinkled in both frustration, and confusion. They looked on as Maleficent's daughter was joined by her daughter. Or at least that’s what Regina assumed.

 

“Well, Emma it looks like you didn't ruin her life after all.”

 

She seemed happy, content. But Emma wasn’t convince.

 

And that’s when the Savior ducked back inside the diner.

 

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina called.

 

A few moments later the blonde emerged, holding a small card in her hands.  “I just swiped Starla's timecard,” she replied, walking briskly to the car, as she handed the timecard to Regina. “It has her real address on it.”

 

Regina turned and matched her hurried pace, as she studied it. “But she said she didn't want our help.”

 

“And she was lying,” Emma told her.

 

Skepticism furrowed Regina’s brow. “You saw her with her child.”

 

“ _**A** _ child,” Emma replied pointedly. “You know me, I know when someone's lying. And she was. She always has. Why would she be any different now? Something's wrong. We have to go find her.”

  
The Savior opened the driver side door and when she spoke her voice oozed with a newfound determination. Saving Lily would redeem her parents. “I'm going to help her this time. I'm going to give her back to her mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: More Cordy and Henry bonding. Cordy tries to stop the Knave of Hearts from doing something stupid but gets interrupted.


	7. The Blackened Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Cordy have another heart to heart and the Black Knight tries to stop Will Scarlet from stealing back Belle's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys may have noticed, this fict is gonna be a part of a series. Ever since the season finale happened I've been messed over it. Like for seriously. So I will be doing this fict as an ongoing series. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish them before the season starts back up again. But if not, I hope you guys go along with it. And as always, you guys rock. Thank for the kudos and the kind words.

Cordelia frowned at her phone, trying to figure out what Regina was playing at. She told her to have fun. Even if Cordelia was the type to let loose, it had been decades since she last had fun. And perhaps not even then. After she “took the Black” as it were, she threw herself into her duties. As princess, as heir to the Dark Kingdom, as the Black Knight. Cordelia's main concern was the security and safety of her queen. And although she had had suitors and when she left the Enchanted Forest even a few lovers, Cordelia didn't know the first thing about romance. Besides she had a realm to save and two people to unite in True Love. She didn't have time for this, nor did she had the time to “have fun.”

 

“That went well...”

 

Henry's voice pulled her out of her musings and she met his dark green gaze with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, if a certain little brother hadn't told our mother about a date (that he happened to be instrumental in setting up) then perhaps the conversation would have had a better outcome,” she replied.

 

He grinned. “True. But isn't that something little brothers are supposed to do?”

 

She chuckled, shaking her head. Although, she never grew up with siblings, she supposed he was right. And for now she would allow it. But not before she swore vengeance.

 

Whatever expression the Black Knight wore caused Henry to frown. “You're gonna get me back for this, aren't you?”

 

This time Cordelia threw her head back as a laughter erupted from her. “Of course not now. We have a quest to complete. And your training.”

 

“And your date,” he added, his tone teasing.

 

She rolled her eyes and grumbled. “Yes, my date...” Then the Black Knight sighed and continued. “With all of these things happening, I don't have the time nor do I process the energy to plot my revenge. Perhaps in a few years... On your first date, maybe?”

 

He frowned. “You're evil.”

 

Cordelia's eyes shined with humor. “Formerly, my young brother,” she corrected. “I've since reformed. I pull for the heroes now.”

 

This time it was Henry that rolled his eyes. He groaned. “You're worse than Mom.”

 

“In a past life, I would have taken that as a compliment.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ “ Please, your Highness, have mercy.” _

 

_ She lived by the sword, wielded dark magic with no more a thought, mercy wasn't something she had inside of her. _

 

_ “ Mercy implies forgiveness,” Cordelia told the man. “There will be no mercy for your crimes.” _

 

_ “ What crimes?” another voice in the crowd asked. “We have done nothing wrong.” _

 

_ “ You were harboring Snow White, a fugitive to the crown,” the Black Knight shot back. “That is treason.” _

 

_ The crowd went silent and their guilt rose thick in the air around them. Until a tiny voice spoke up. _

 

_ “ It's no treason,” the little voice chirped. “Snow White is our queen. Our  ** true ** queen.” _

 

_ “ Who said that?” Cordelia's eyes scoured the crowd. The people, cowards that they were parted and only a little girl stood alone, without even her family standing by her. _

 

_ To her credit the small girl didn't try to run. She held her head up high, her defiant gaze meeting The Black Knight's without fear. _

 

_ “ I did.” _

 

_ Cordelia lowered herself from her mount. In these moments Regina would use her magic to instill fear. The people would never love her. But they feared the Evil Queen and her magic. For Cordelia it was different. It was true she could have razed this village with a few well placed fireballs. But it wouldn't serve her purpose. Magic was a tool. But it wasn't the only tool she had at her disposal. _

 

_ “ Your name, child,” Cordelia ordered, surprised that no one rushed her. If this girl had been Cordelia, Regina would have utterly destroyed anyone that would have done her harm. _

 

_ “ Catherine,” the girl replied. _

 

_ “ A beautiful name,” Cordelia told her as she knelt in front of her, noting as she studied her features that should she grow up into womanhood, she would be a beauty that rivaled that of Regina and Snow White. “Who named you? Your mother... or your father?” _

 

_ The girl's courage wavered. “My... um... my...” _

 

_ “ Speak up, Catherine.” _

 

_ “ My mother named me, your Highness.” _

 

_ The Black Knight eyed her curiously. “Where is your mother?” _

 

_ “ Dead, your Highness,” Catherine replied. “She took sick last harvest.” _

 

_ “ Tragic. Truly tragic,” the Black Knight said, waiting for someone to speak up for this girl. People stirred but with her Black Riders at her back, everyone was quiet as kitchen mice. “Where is your father now, Catherine?” When the little girl looked down at her feet, Cordelia pressed on. “It's alright, child. You can tell me.” _

 

_ She pointed to the first man that had spoken up. “Him, your highness. He's my father.” _

 

_ The vitriol in the girl's words didn't go unnoticed and Cordelia turned to take a look at this man. He was cowardly. She knew that much. His shoulders were hunched forward and he tried to inch away from them. But with a snap of her fingers two Black Riders seized him, bringing the man beside her. _

 

_ “ Please... your highness...” the man pleaded. _

 

_ Cordelia scoffed. “What? Have mercy?” She turned the little girl. “Tell me Catherine. Is your father merciful? When he strikes you and you call out to him, beg him to stop, does he show you mercy?” _

 

_ Tears welled in the girl's eyes and only training kept the Black Knight from ripping this man apart, having him stuffed and then mounts on the wall of her trophy room. _

 

_ “ There is no need to fear him, Catherine,” she told the girl. “Your father is a coward. And cowards eventually go the way of all cowards.” The Black Knight paused and glanced at the father, though her words were still for the girl. “Tell me, Catherine, do you love your father?” _

 

_ Catherine glanced between her father and the Black Knight. Her bottom lip quivered and she finally nodded. “Yes... He's a brute. But he is my father. Even when he's not nice, I still love him.” _

 

_ Cordelia nodded. “One more question, I will leave you to your fate, Catherine.” When the girl nodded, she continued. “Do you wish to be happy now, or in old age?” _

 

_ The girl frowned, in silent contemplation before she gave her answer. “Old age, I suppose.” _

 

_ Cordelia seemed to consider her words for a moment before she moved so fast that most didn't see her move until it was too late. _

 

_ Until she was wrist-deep in the man's chest, her hand finding his heart with ease. She ripped it from his chest; the organ glowing in that unnaturally red color in her hand. _

 

_ Power surged within her and she could feel her own heart beating hammering inside her chest. _

 

_ “ Please...” the girl begged. “Please, he'll be better. He'll try this time. Please... please have mercy.” _

 

_ The Black Knight met her watery eyes and for a moment there was a slight hesitation. This girl loved her monster of a father. Even despite everything that he had did to her. She still loved him. He was her father. He was her blood in truth and not just by royal decree. _

 

_ Something about that revelation raised Cordelia's ire in a way that reminded her for a moment of Regina during one of her famous rages. The Black Knight took a calming breath and then let it out, squeezing the heart until it was dust in her hands as Catherine screamed for her to stop. _

 

_ Cordelia's dead, hollow stare found her second in command and beckoned him forward. “Kill them all, spare the girl, but burn her village to the ground and salt the earth. No one shall ever rebuild here.” When the man nodded and set out to do what she had order, the Black Knight once again set her sights on the little girl. _

 

_ “ Catherine, a word of advice,” she told her. “Mercy is weakness. Love is weakness. Fear and death... that's power.” _

 

_ “ You're a monster,” Catherine yelled. “You're just as bad as the Evil Queen. Worse even.” _

 

_ Cordelia's face was a mask of neutrality. “Thank you. It's a daughter's duty to become the person their parents could not be.” _

 

 

* * *

 

“My grandparents just texted,” Henry announced. “They're heading back to the house.”

 

“I guess that means we have a few moments,” Cordelia replied, as she turned onto Main Street. “Hot chocolate? My treat?”

 

Henry grin brightened. “Yes, please. But first...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why didn't you tell my moms about how Mr. Gold messed with the fairy dust?”

 

She slowed down, slightly and although Cordy kept her eyes on the road, her words were for just for Henry. “You read the book.”

 

He nodded. “It's kinda what I do.”

 

“That's why you told Regina about my date... “A smile quirked her lips. “Clever, Little Brother. Very clever. I'm impressed.”

 

Henry scoffed. “Hey, I'm the Evil Queen's son. Gimme some credit. And just so you know, complimenting me won't distract me.”

 

The Black Knight sighed. “Henry...”

 

“No, Cordy... I need to know.”

 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Henry didn't know Regina like she did. And Cordelia wasn't sure if it was her place to tell him about these things. “If I tell our mother that the fairy dust was tamped with then she'll start to question everything. She's been pursuing this happy ending for so long that if I tell her that it's all for not, she might give up on everything. We can't have that happen. She and the Savior need to find their path with as little help as possible.”

 

Henry's brow furrowed. “Is that why you stayed away?”

 

“I stayed away because...”

 

“Because...?”

 

“Because I was afraid, Little Brother.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ “ Cordelia?” _

 

_ The Black Knight fought the urge to sigh. Although she wanted to be left alone, Regina wouldn't abandon her. Still, Cordelia for once didn't want to rush over to her and seek the comfort only a mother could provide. Why? Because she didn't deserve it. Besides, if love was weakness, than Cordelia was certainly Regina's. And the Evil Queen was hers, for better or worse. _

 

_ “ Yes, mother...” Cordelia said, as she polished her sword. She didn't look up from her task. If she had, she might have noticed the frown her mother wore as she stared at her from the archway into the gardens. _

 

_ “ I summoned you, but no one could find you.” _

 

_ Cordelia nodded. “I didn't wish to be found, mother.” _

 

_ Regina stepped forward. “Is everything alright?” _

 

_ For a moment Cordelia didn't say anything. She couldn't. How could she even explain what she was feeling? What that girl said and how it had made her feel was weighing on her. _

 

_ “ Am I a monster, mother?” she finally asked. _

 

_ The Evil Queen moved further into the gardens and sat down next to Cordelia without a word. She didn't make a move to touch her. Cordelia was a knight now, and a princess, the heir to the Dark Kingdom. They weren't particularly affectionate people to begin with and as Cordelia grew older, the less motherly embraces she allowed. Regina was supposed to be the Evil Queen, coddling her heir would be seen as a weakness by her enemies. _

 

_ “ No...” Regina replied, softly. “Bluebeard was a monster. The man from that village today, he was a monster. You are no monster, Cordelia. You are the Black Knight.” _

 

_ “ Yes, but ask anyone they may say that those are one and the same,” Cordelia told her. _

 

_ “ And if they dare to speak it out loud, I will have their homes burned to the ground,” Regina paused and her frown deepened. “Is this why you didn't answer my summons? Because you thought I would cower in fear from the terrible Black Knight?” _

 

_ Cordelia almost chuckled. But the sound that escaped her was bitter, like she was choking down a sob rather than trying to laugh. “No, mother. I couldn't face you. I thought myself... unworthy.” _

 

_ A gentle understanding shaped Regina's expression. “You thought I would turn you away...” _

 

_ “ You may be the Evil Queen, mother,” Cordelia said. “But that doesn't mean you have to house monsters. Perhaps it would be better if...” _

 

_ “ Don't even think it!” Regina snapped. “You are my heir and I would never banish you. Especially for carrying out a deed I would have done myself.” _

 

_ “ You would have?” _

 

_ Regina nodded. “I did. The moment I decided that my destiny was my own, I did what I had to protect myself, and ensure my happiness. That is what people like us do. We have the ability to do things others cannot or will not do. Some might say we are monsters. Others will say we are creatures of necessity.” _

 

 

* * *

 

As they passed the Town Hall, they noticed Henry’s grandparents leaving.

 

“Hey, it’s David and Mary Margaret,” Henry said. And off of Cordelia’s confused look he clarified. “It’s their cursed names.”

 

Cordelia nodded. “Do you want to go with them?”

 

Henry shrugged. “I guess. I mean you promised me hot chocolate. But Mary Margaret needs me, I think. I mean...”

 

“I know,” Cordelia replied. “But as I’ve said, your mother will come around. And as for hot chocolate, there’s always tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?” he asked, hopefully.

 

The Black Knight grinned. “Cross my heart. So bright and early at Granny’s tomorrow? I'll take you to the woods and we can train there.”

 

Henry nodded. “Awesome. I’ll see you later then.”

 

“Until tomorrow, Little Brother.”

 

She pulled over and Henry hoped out of the car. He called to his grandparents and they accepted him with open arms. Snow pulled him into a tight hug that looked uncomfortable, however Henry made no move to step away and break the embrace. Almost as if he knew she needed this.

 

_ He’s a good kid, _ she thought, watching them walk away. And for a moment she wondered what her life would have been like had she not left the Enchanted Forest. Would Regina have still enacted the curse? Would there even be a Storybrooke? Would the Savior still give birth to the True Believer? Would things have still played out the same?

 

Cordelia shook the stream of thought from her head and sighed, running a steady, yet calming hand through her hair. It was best not to dwell on ‘what ifs.’ The truth was the Black Knight had made her choice. And it was a choice she’d make a hundred times over. If it meant Regina found happiness, than it was worth it; all of it, every dark deed she committed would have be justified.

 

As she mused, the Black Knight spotted the Dark One entering Town Hall. She sighed, wondering what he was up to. As far as Cordelia knew the barrier she helped Regina put up in her office would keep the Dark One from entering and thus taking the only leverage they had. Belle’s heart. After a few moments, Cordelia notice a young man hoping out of a window holding what appeared to be one of Regina’s heart-boxes. A full string of curse fell from her lips as she grabbed her sword from the backseat and got out of the car to give chase.

 

She rounded the building, where the man had run off to and nearly ran into the Pirate.

 

“If it isn’t the snake…” he hissed.

 

“Pirate, I don’t have time to indulge in your revenge fantasies,” Cordelia spat. That’s when she noticed the sword on his hip and she sighed. “Must we? Really?”

 

Hook nodded, unsheathing his sword. “We must. Honor demands it.”

 

Cordelia mirror him with another heavy sigh. “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Emma and Regina explore Lily's trailer and Emma goes a little Darth Emma on Lily.


	8. There's a Difference Between Knowing the Path & Walking the Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina search Lily's place for answers and find more than they bargain for.

Maleficent's spawn lived in a RV park off of the highway. Lily's trailer was a decrepit mess; the faded paint was chipped and flaking away, exposing rusted metal beneath and Regina almost positively certain that something had crawled underneath it and died because there was a stench that radiated from the trailer. It didn't seem fitting for the daughter of the dragon. But this wasn't their world. It was a land without magic, where their people were cursed (yes, by the Evil Queen) to be deprived of their happiness. Why should Lilith should be any different? Though, Regina supposed that with Lily and the citizens of Storybrooke was that Mal's daughter was condemned by Snow White and her Prince Charming.

 

They walked up the front door and Regina thought the Savior would knock. But she didn't instead she took out a small black pouch with small metal picks of various sizes inside.

 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked as Emma used two of the picks to fiddle with the lock.

 

The blond didn't look up when she replied. “Not everyone has a set of magical skeleton keys, your Majesty.”

 

Regina's lips quirked into a slight smirk at Emma using her former honorific. She could never admit how much she enjoyed when the Savior called her “your Majesty.” And she was grateful that Emma's back was to her.

 

“It would make things simpler,” the former Evil Queen said.

 

She heard Emma chuckle as the door lock clicked and the Savior open the door. “I do alright without it.”

 

_That you do, Miss Swan._

 

The inside of the trailer matched the outside. It was modest. Lily clearly had no need of a decorator. The furniture locked like she had taken it from the local garbage dump.

 

“No kids stuff,” the Savior observed. “No sign of a husband.”

 

“Okay if you want me to admit you're right...” the brunette replied. She glanced toward the kitchen and discovered the source of the stretch, fighting the urge to sneer at the smell. Then she turned back to Emma and continued. “Well you were right.”

 

Emma sighed, moving further into the trailer. “Can't blame her from running off. I was about to tell her she was Maleficent's daughter.”

 

Regina followed her. “That might have been tough to swallow.”

 

“Yeah, well, you know how long it took me to believe,” the Savior replied as she searched one of the rooms. “And I was in Storybrooke. For her it's not gonna be simple.”

 

The former Evil Queen moved passed her, checking the rooms Emma didn't get to yet. They moved quickly, searching for something, anything that would the Savior's soul at ease. Regina knew she was working as hard as she was to restore her parents' honor. She understood then where their son Henry go his tenacious spirit from.

 

The Savior, like their son, once charged with a quest had to complete it.

 

_At least Henry comes by it honestly._

 

Then Regina spot it. It was just inside of Lily's bedroom.

 

“Emma,” the brunette called.

 

“What?” the blond asked, joining Regina in the bedroom.

 

“May be simpler than you think.”

 

Apparently Lily had been hard at work. She had been looking for Storybrooke, Snow White and her Prince Charming. If the large red exes over their pictures was an indication of how Lily felt about them, Emma had an uphill battle ahead of her. Lily had even made a makeshift family tree linking them all in a tingle web of complicated relations.

 

_Which is why Emma couldn't possibly be..._

 

Regina didn't finish the thought. It was best not to over think these things.

 

“Son of a bitch,” the Savior cursed. “She knew. She already knew.”

 

“And she was looking for you.” The brunette said, if Emma's picture and fingerprints were any indication of Lily's intentions.

 

The Savior pointed to the board. “No. My parents.” She couldn't keep the shock from her voice. “She knew everything. She wants revenge.”

 

The sound of car engine turning over pulled their attention away from the wall.

 

“Really?!” Emma exclaimed as she gave chase. How the Savior knew that it was her car, Regina couldn't say. But her and that awful yellow bug were inseparable, so the former Evil Queen assumed she was right and rushed after the Savior.

 

As they hit the door, Regina's heart sank as she remembered what was inside the car.

 

“Lily!” Emma called. But the Daughter of the Dragon was gone, tires screeching on the asphalt as she peeled away.

 

Regina cursed herself silently, calling out to the Savior as she joined her at her side. “Emma!” she exclaimed. “The apprentice's scroll; it was in my bag in the car!”

 

Emma glanced at the former Evil Queen. “She wanted a way into Storybrooke,” she told her. “Now she's got one.”

 

The Savior's eyes drifted over to an open toolbox and rushed over, taking a large monkey wrench from it.

 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked.

 

Emma turned toward the nearest car. “That girl destroyed my life with one family.” she replied., smashing the driver-side window. “I'm not letting her do it again.”

 

Regina couldn't hide her shock. She knew some of Emma's past. She knew that once she had been a criminal. A lowly thief. But she had never seen that side of the blond. And for the most part, Emma had turned her life around after she had Henry. But as Regina watched Emma hotwire the car, she realized that just like with her Dark Magic, there were somethings that once learned could never be unlearned.

 

“Are you waiting for an invitation, your Majesty?” Emma asked.

 

Regina blinked away her surprise and shook her head before hoping into the passenger side. Emma fiddled with some wires and the engine turned over as if by magic. Then she raced out of the there hot on Lily's trail. It's somewhat off putting; the fire in Emma's eyes, the tension in her whole being. Regina could almost feel the darkness wafting off of the Savior. And in that brief moment, the former Evil Queen realized that Emma and her were not as dissimilar as she had once thought. For each of them would do whatever it took to defend their family.

 

“She's doing it again, Regina,” Emma growled, banging on the steering wheel in time with every syllable. “Every time I let Lily in, she rips apart my life. Now she's going after my parents. I have to stop her.”

 

Regina had to do something. She had to keep Emma on the straight and narrow. For Henry's sake. That's what she told herself. Because she knew that anger. She knew where that rage could lead to. Regina had gone down that road before.

 

“You will, but you can't go in with a head of steam,” the brunette told her. “You'll end up doing something you regret.”

 

“Really?” Emma rebuffed, with an incredulous look. “Tell me, your Majesty, what are your plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea?”

 

“That's different,” Regina replied.

 

“How? If Zelena lays a hand on Robin Hood, you'll destroy her, right?” Emma asked, not bothering to hear her answer before she continued on firmly. “Right. So I'll do the same thing to Lily.”

 

The former Evil Queen had to swallow the anger she felt when her sister's name was mentioned. The Savior needed her. So she warned, “Careful, Emma. You're starting to sound like...”

 

But Emma cut her off. “Like what? A villain? This is the real world, Regina. There are no heroes and villains; just real people with real problems. So if you're gonna try to stop me, you can find your own way back to New York.”

 

Regina didn't have to ask if she was being serious. The look in Emma's eyes was enough to tell her that she was.

 

The darkness was creeping it's way into her heart. And there wasn't anything Regina could do to stop it.

 

* * *

 

 

_The Evil Queen had insisted on Cordelia getting a good night's rest. Despite the Black Knight's protest, she had finally relented and for the briefest of moments it had been the way it was between them all those years ago. Cordelia resting, and Regina keeping vigil over her. However as her heir slept, she no longer had that placid expression that she had in her youth. Even in the comfort of sleep, Cordelia looked plagued by her dark deeds. Regina was at a loss. She didn't know how to help her._

 

_Leaving a enchanted candle burning, Regina left her adopted daughter's chambers. She had a lot to think about. Chiefly, whether or not she continue to allow Cordelia to walk this dark path and by extension, she needed to figure out if she should walk this path herself._

 

“ _Well, well...” a dark voice sounded. “Has the Evil Queen finally gone soft?”_

 

_Rumble..._

 

“ _What do you want?”_

 

_The Dark One stepped out from the shadows, a crooked smile on his face. “Just to see how you and your heir as fairing. Is the Black Knight still willing to pay the price for the magic you taught her to wield?”_

 

_Her eyes narrowed at the mention of her daughter. “You told me to teach her.”_

 

_He laughed. “Did I now? I don't recall ever telling you to train the girl, dearie. I only merely told you the power she held inside of her was useful to your quest for revenge. I told you she could be used a weapon. What you did with that knowledge was your choice. And yours alone.”_

 

_One thing Regina could not stand was being played; manipulated in any way. Her mother had done it for years. She swore she wouldn't allow her to be duped again. And yet, that's just what Rumpelstiltskin had just did. She played right into his hands._

 

“ _Is it true?”_

 

“ _Oh no... I leave you to deal with this.”_

 

_It took everything she had not to turn and run from Cordelia. She willed herself to met her hurt gaze. With everyone else she was the Evil Queen, but when it came to her daughter, Regina always felt exposed. Cordelia disarmed her. Cora used to say that love was weakness. Regina never believed it until she saw the tears in the Black Knight's eyes and felt all of her resolve leave her._

 

“ _Cordelia please... I never--”_

 

“ _Is that why you took me in?” the Black Knight asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. “Because you wanted to mold me into a weapon?”_

 

“ _No, of course not,” Regina replied, quickly. “I didn't even know you had magic...”_

 

“ _Until the imp told you,” Cordelia said. “And then what you'd use me to kill Snow White.”_

 

“ _No... Cordelia please...”_

 

“ _Save it, mother. I'm done being used. By you or anyone else.”_

 

* * *

  

The rolled around the bend in the road and closing in on the yellow bug.

 

“There she is,” Regina shouted, which caused Emma to shift into an higher gear and accelerated to dangerous speeds. If it was anyone else behind the wheel the former Evil Queen might have been frightened. But she wasn't. The Savior wouldn't up her in any real danger.

 

Emma positioned the powder blue muscle car right beside Lily. Regina met the daughter of the dragon's eyes with a confident smirk. She had to know there was no escaping. The Savior had a tenacious spirit and there was little that would stand in her way once she set her mind on a goal.

 

Then Lily cut in front of them, which caused Emma to pull back slightly.

 

“Swan, watch it!” Regina yelled.

For a few moments both cars battled for supremacy until Emma was able pull onto the shoulder and fishtailed to block the yellow bug. The Savior was out of the car before Lily began to walk away.

 

“Hey! Hey!” Emma called to her as she surged forward, jumping in front of her to push Lily back. “You know. You know everything. Did you know when we were kids?”

 

“Of course not,” Lily scoffed.

 

“But now?” Emma asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lily confirmed. “I learned it all.”

 

“How?”

 

“Does it really matter?” Lily asked. “It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before we were even born.”

 

“I had no more say in what happened than you did,” Emma replied.

 

“But your parents did,” Lily told her. “And the minute I get to Storybrooke...”

 

“You lay a hand on them, I end you!” Emma shouted as she pushed the daughter of the dragon down.

 

It was only then that Regina intervened. “Emma, stop!”

 

“Yeah?” Lily challenged, raising to her feet. “And how are you gonna do that without your magic, savior?”

 

Lily reared back and punched Emma in the face. A there was a loud clap of thunder and the clear skies darkened. Regina watched at the headlights of Emma's bug shattered and she wondered if there wasn't something else at work here.

 

The Dragon's Daughter continued on, as Emma checked her month for blood. “Your parents are _**monsters**_ , Emma. They banished me and threw you in a wardrobe. And now here you are, ready to _**die**_ for them, because you're _**so**_ perfect. The _**Savior**_. Well, they _**deserve**_ to be punished. And there's only one way to stop me, and you know it.”

 

Lily threw herself at Emma and after they struggled, she was on the ground again. The blond produced a gun from the waistband of her jeans and leveled it at Maleficent's daughter. On her knees, Lily took one look at the weapon and scoffed. “Of course it ends this way. This just makes too much sense.”

 

“I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret,” Emma said, almost as if she truly believed it.

 

“You can't,” Lily told her. “Thanks to you, I'm hardwired for bad decisions. So come on... just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know my life isn't worth saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. It's what I do. So come on... be the hero and end this right here before it even starts.”

 

Regina inched carefully toward them both as Lily urged the Savior to take the dark path.

 

“Come on, Emma.”

 

It was then the former Evil Queen spoke. “Swan. Put the gun down. If you pull that trigger, you will be the one who ruins your life this time. And Henry's and your parents' and everyone else's.”

 

_Especially mine._

 

“I have to protect them,” Emma said, her eyes never leaving Lily.

 

“Then lower the gun,” Regina ordered, firmly. “Your parents need a hero, not a murderer.”

 

“I'm already a murderer,” Emma told her.

 

“Cruella was an accident,” the former Evil Queen stressed. “But if you cross this line, the journey back isn't easy. Trust me, I know. This is what Gold wants you to do. So **_don't_**.”

 

The Savior didn't waver. And Regina was almost at a loss for words. She only had one card left to play.

 

“Emma,” she said. “You're better than this.”

 

_Be better than me._

 

For a second, Regina thought she'd cross that line; that she'd lose herself to the darkness. But then she lowered her gun and Regina released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Of course when morning came Regina searched for Cordelia. But she wasn't in her chambers. She wasn't in the courtyard. She wasn't in the stable tended to her horse. Regina stopped looking, as she figured her daughter had no desire to be found._

 

_“My Queen,” Graham called as he entered the throne room. “I come with news.”_

 

_The Evil Queen regraded him with coolly before she spoke. “It can wait.”_

 

_“It's about your daughter, the princess.”_

 

_“What is it?” Regina asked, leaning forward in her throne._

 

_“You should come with me, your Majesty,” he replied._

 

_They couldn't get to Cordelia fast enough. Regina even had foregone with the carriage and her and Graham took to horses. It didn't matter how many times he told her to slow down, Regina pressed on, spurring the horse to almost the point of exhausting the beast completely. But nothing was going to keep her from Cordelia._

 

_Nothing._

 

_When they came upon the small village, Regina bit back a shocked gasp as she took in the bloody tableau._

 

_The village was littered with bodies. Men. Women... Children. Both the old and the young. No one had been safe from the Black Knight's sword. Regina even saw a few corpses clad in black armor._

 

_She killed the Black Riders._

 

_And there was Cordelia, standing among the dead. She was stained with blood, it covered her arms, coated her hands and face. And when she met Regina's concerned gaze, her eyes were devoid of light. All the Evil Queen could see was the darkness._

 

_“Do you not approve, mother?” Even her voice sounded hollow. “Isn't this what you wanted of me?”_

 

_“Cordelia...” Regina said she dismounted her steed. “I never wanted... **this**.”_

 

_“Didn't you?” the Black Knight asked. “You wanted a monster. Well, mother is this not what monsters do?”_

 

_“Cordelia, you were supposed to be than this,” the Evil Queen told her with tears in her eyes. “You were supposed to be better than me.”_

 

_“Not better, mother,” she replied. “So, much worse.”_

 

_Regina met her in the sea of dead bodies, navigating around them carefully. She went to touch her daughter but Cordelia backed away._

 

_“Don't touch me!” the Black Knight snarled, but Regina advanced. “Please mother... I am unclean.”_

 

_“We both are.”_

 

_Cordelia shook her head, violently. “No... I am the monster, mother. A demon. I am as bad as the Dark One... Worse even. I...” Her voice cracked and Regina saw the lost little girl underneath. “I... I couldn't... couldn't stop... I tried... but... but...”_

 

_The Black Knight sunk to her knees and sobbed. The sound tore apart Regina's heart and soon her own tears flowed as steadily as her daughter's. When she went to embrace her, Cordelia didn't push her away this time. Instead she dissolved into a heaping mess of gut-wrenching sobs._

 

_As Regina held her, they both cried up bits of themselves. But she didn't leave her. The Evil Queen stroked her hair tenderly and even though they both knew it was a lie, she told her all would be well._

 

_“When I said there was nothing you could do that would make me turn you away,” Regina told her, softly. “I meant it, my daughter.”_

 

_She knew that Cordelia thought she had failed her but seeing this bloody scene, Regina knew in her heart that she had been the one to fail Cordelia._

 

* * *

 

“Mal, what is it?” Regina asked when she answered her phone. “I said I would phone when we had her. Why--”

 

The Dragon cut her off. “It's Gold. He had that thief steal back Belle's heart.”

 

“Damn...” Regina swore quietly.

 

“I thought you should know.”

 

“Thank you,” the former Evil Queen said.

 

“It's nothing,” Maleficent told her. “I failed you. But I won't allow Rumpelstiltskin ruin our chance at happiness.”

 

They didn't say goodbye. And Regina ended the call, walking over to Emma and Lily who seemed to be catching up.

 

“Bad news from home,” the brunette said, with a heavy sigh. “I just lost my leverage over Gold. We have to get to Robin Hood... now.”

 

As she turned her back to get into the bug she could hear Emma's voice.

 

“Coming?” the Savior asked Lily.

 

“You still want me to?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma replied. “I'm not pushing you away this time.”

 

Regina smiled, weakly at the exchange.

 

_I knew you had it in you, Swan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, up next Hook vs. The Black Knight. Also, you guys think I should start posting these stories to my tumblr?
> 
> Spoiler Alert: We're like two chapters away from SwanQueen smooches.


	9. Honor Demands It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Hook face off. August swoops in to make sure that no one dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I received a negative comment and that took the wind out of my sails a bit. But then I got a message on tumblr asking when I was going to continue the story and finish it. So here we are. :D Thanks Anon whoever you are.

The Black Knight's expression was placid, whereas the pirate's eyes darkened with a furious rage. And that was the difference between. Hook was a ball of fiery. However Cordelia smoldered, her rage burned cold, like dry ice but just as intense.

 

“Last chance, pirate,” Cordelia warned as they circled each other. “Leave now and I won't have to ruin that pretty face of yours. Wouldn't want to upset the Savior now, would we? Her mental state is fragile as is, don't you agree?”

 

“Do you dare speak of my lady,” Hook spat. “And as I've said, I cannot walk away from this. You owe me a debt of blood, snake. And honor demands it be paid in full.”

 

The Black Knight scoffed. “Tell me, Pirate, did honor demand you taking his life? Did honor demand you making his last moments so torturous? Did honor demand that I be made to watch his suffering before you plunged a sword into his heart?”

 

“The boy stole from me,” Hook said, plainly, as if it meant nothing.

 

“He was an innocent!” Cordelia roared. “He didn't deserve to die like that. No one does.”

 

“And did my men deserve their fate?” the pirate asked. “Did they deserved to be burned alive?”

 

“For their hand in his death...” Cordelia replied, darkly. “They deserve that and so much more.”

 

Hook lunged forward, sword at the ready. He attempted to run her through but the Black Knight batted his rapier away. She advanced, slashing at him but he jumped back, nearly escaping the tip of her blade.

 

“You'll have to do better than that,” Hook told her.

 

She winked at him. “Funny, I was about to tell you the same.”

 

The pirate let out a battle cry before he attacked again. And again, the Black Knight parried his blow, delivering one of her own that also missed it's target. They went back and forth like this, exchanging attacks and blocking the oncoming assaults from the other. Their blades sung a deadly song every time they made connect and each knew that there was a very good chance that someone was not going to walk away from this encounter.

 

Hook had speed and precision. And Cordelia had power and force. Each were trained in the art of war, and trained well. But their could be only one victor today. If Cordelia had been wielding her favored sword instead of the Heart of Darkness, that victor would have been most assuredly her. But she didn't have her weapon of choice. That was back in the car. And she doubted the pirate would pause their duel for her to retrieve it.

 

When their swords connected once more Hook pushed forward and locked the hilt of his sword with her. She tried to pull away but it put her off balance and with a graceful flourish, the pirate managed to disarm her.

 

Cordelia jumped back, but Hook followed her with a thrust of his sword. Still she dodged it, catching him by the wrist. She turned her back to him to stay away from the tip of his blade. However she didn't account for his hook until he brought down on her shoulder, bring her to her knees as she dug into her skin, just below her collar bone.

 

It felt like he had burned a hole into her shoulder, tearing a pained groaned.

 

“Was it worth it, snake?” he asked, pulling up with his hook until she screamed again. “All of your dark deeds? Was it worth it?”

 

Through clenched teeth her answer came out surprisingly clear. “Yes. It's a price I'd gladly pay again, a thousand fold.”

 

_ I'm sorry, mother... _ she told herself, resigned to her fate.  _ I've failed you, again. _

 

Just as she felt him raise the sword over her head, Cordelia looked out to the horizon and took in her last sunset.

 

“Let her go,” came a familiar voice. “And I won't slit your throat.”

 

_ August? _

 

“This doesn't concern you,” Hook told him.

 

“I think it does,” August said. “Let her go. And I won't have to tell Emma what happened here.”

 

It was the mention of the Savior that stilled the pirate's hand, lowering his sword and ripped his hook from Cordelia's shoulder. She let out a pained shout and fell forward, rolling onto her uninjured shoulder with a muffled groan. Her eyes met the pirate's and he stared down at her with a cold gaze.

 

“This isn't over...” Hook promised before he retreated.

 

August was kneeling by her side within seconds, applying pressure to her wound. “Are you alright?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can you stand?”

 

“With help,” she admitted.

 

August helped her to her feet and after she told him she wouldn't go to the hospital, he brought her to her car.

 

“Give me your keys,” he said.

 

“I'm not letting you drive my car,” she replied.

 

He rolled his eyes. “You're in no condition to drive anywhere. So keys, please.”

 

She sighed and fished her keys out, handing it to him with a scowl. It only made August laugh.

 

“Anyone tell you kinda look like Regina when you make that face?”

 

“Only once.”

 

* * *

 

_ Regina left Cordelia to her own devices. They both knew she'd need her space and so long as the Black Knight promised they talk later about well everything, she was free to seek solace in solitude. But she could feel her mother's ever watchful eyes on her. And Cordelia still wasn't sure that she deserved that. Everything she did, everything she is... there was no forgiveness and she wasn't certain she deserved even someone like Regina. _

 

_ Cordelia came into this world nameless and with nothing. Perhaps it was time she left just the same. _

 

_ Donning a dark cloak, hood raised up over her head she left the castle. Perhaps never to return again. The only thing she took with her was the sword as the Black Knight couldn't leave it behind. It was the first gift she had ever received where nothing was expected of her in return. _

 

_ “ Leave me be, imp.” She sounded tired. Beyond tired. She was drained. Everything she thought she was had been a lie. Or worse yet, the complete truth. She was every bit the monster they accused her of being. And she thought she was helping her mother by keeping her heart from blackening any further. And instead she had tainted her own soul in the process. _

 

_ But Rumble was nothing if not persistent. “Has anyone told you that you look like your mother when you make that face?” _

 

_ “ Get. Out,” Cordelia growled _

 

_ “ Don't you want to know what I have to say first?” the Dark One asked. _

 

_ “ Of course not. I desire nothing from you.” And she meant that. At least that’s what she thought. Regina had given her everything she had ever wanted. A family. A home. A purpose. _

 

_ “ Not even Regina's chance at a happy ending?...” _

 

_ Until now _

 

_ The Dark One is tickled by her expression. “Oh, that has intrigued you. Well, what if I were to tell you there's a way that Regina could find True Love?” _

 

_ Cordelia shook her head. “I won't track down the man with the Lion Tattoo. My mother has made it clear she has no desire for True Love.” _

 

_ “ Not him, dearie. I manipulated the fairy dust because I knew your dear mother would choose anger over happiness,” he confessed with a glee. _

 

_ “ Why?” she asked, trying to keep her rage in check. _

 

_ “ Because hope is a powerful thing. Taking it away is more powerful still,” he replied, simply. _

 

_ Cordelia frowned in confusion.  “ I still don't understand.” _

 

_ “ Nor do I expect you to,” Rumple told her. “Regina's fate was never her own. But there is a chance... I've seen it. You can help correct her destiny. You can ensure her happiness.” _

 

_ “ How?” _

 

_ “ There's a book... A book that can peer into the future. Within its pages you'll find what you seek.” _

 

_ “ Seems like something that would more useful to you than to me and my mother.” Because she knew him. The Dark One never did anything that didn’t serve his own interests. _

 

_ “ Oh, it is,” he admitted. “And if I could retrieve it myself I would have. But alas it's in another world. A world that I cannot travel to.” _

 

_ She was still skeptical.  “ Why are you telling me this?” _

 

_ He chuckled, completely pleased with himself.  “ Because I know you'll sacrifice anything to ensure Regina's happiness. Even at the expense of your own.” _

 

_ “ What do you mean?” Cordelia asked, taking a step forward, closing the distance between them. _

 

_ “ As you know,” the Dark One began. “All magic comes at a price, dearie. And this one will be steep. The only question that remains is are you willing to pay it?” _

 

_ They both already knew the answer to that question. For Regina, she’d pay anything.  “ What is the price?” _

 

_ “ Your own happiness, and Regina's for a time being. Or rather you will not be truly at peace until Regina finds her True Love. Then and only then will you find your own happiness,” he gives his cryptic answer. _

 

_ “ Why do you think I'll do this?” she asked as if she hadn’t committed her heart and soul to this cause. _

 

_ “ Because you love her. You love her and you want to see her happy. You see how her quest for vengeance has consumed nearly every aspect of her life. She'll die alone, unloved, and headless at this point.” _

 

_ Rage flashed in her icy blue eyes.  “ I will cut down any and all that dare to harm her.” _

 

_ “ And when you're just as headless as she is? How will you defend her then?” he teased. _

 

_ Her gaze narrowed as she spoke.  “ I don't trust you, Dark One.” _

 

_ “ Nor should you, dearie,” he responded. “But this doesn't mean I am not telling you the truth. It's up to you whether or not you want to be a part of her salvation or her downfall.” _

 

_ “ What do I have to do?” _

 

_ “ You have to leave everything behind. Everything you are, everything you hope to be, and everyone you've ever loved. So, dearie do we have a deal?” _

 

_ “ What must I do?” _

 

_ “ Die.” _

 

_ She didn’t see the blade until it was too late. It was already sinking into her gut before she felt the sharp pain that brought her to her knees, clutching at the Dark One like he would save her. But Cordelia already knew better. The deal was struck. And the Black Knight’s fate was sealed. _

 

* * *

 

Cordelia was sitting on a wooden chair in Regina's kitchen with August sitting across from her. Despite her protests, the son of the Toy Maker insisted on going to Regina's house to patch her up. She would have fought him, telling him she could do it herself. But Cordelia didn't process the strength to argue with him. Besides he had saved her from certain death. So perhaps she at least owed him this.

 

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” August finally asked. “You know, the stuff between you and Hook?”

 

The Black Knight sighed. “I killed some of his crew and nearly turned his ship to ash.”

 

He chuckled at that. “Oh, is that all?”

 

“More or less.” She shrugged although it pained her.

 

August studied her face for a moment and whatever he saw made him not press the story any further. Instead he laid out the newly sterilized sewing kit, which sat next to the first aid kit he had retrieved from one of the many, many bathrooms in Regina's mansion. He didn't say anything at first, until he turned to her once more to begin his work.

 

“Your shirt...”

 

“Is ruined. Yes, I am aware.”

 

The smile he flashed would have made her blush if she wasn't bleeding everywhere. But as it was, the pain was the only thing she could focus on. And not of the handsome man that sat across from her.

 

“No, it's just...” he began to explain. “You're going to need to take off your shirt.”

 

She raised an eyebrow as she considered his words. What was he playing at? Was this merely an excuse? Did he have any ulterior motives? Then Cordelia realized that she couldn't just move her blouse aside while he patched her up. She was wearing a high collared button up after all.

 

Her eyes narrowed. “If you're not a complete gentleman...”

 

“Then may I be struck down by your mother,” August said with a smile that was meant to soften her heart, while she did her best to will herself into stone.

 

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” Cordelia replied as she started to unbutton her shirt.

 

When the first few button were done, the Black Knight slid the blouse down her shoulder. As soon as her shoulder was exposed, August howled, “Whoa.”

 

She kicked him in the shin. “Seriously?”

 

He laughed. “Sorry. Couldn't resist.”

 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “I am still bleeding, you know.”

 

Again August chuckled and after an amused shake of his head, he went to work on her injury. The pirate's hook had went in deep. And while Cordelia wasn't an any mortal danger, there would be a scar. It wouldn't be out of place. Over the years she had gotten scores of war wounds. Each left it's mark. Each had a tragic story to go along with it.

 

“This is going to hurt,” Son of the Toy Maker told her.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him but swallowed the sarcasm bubbling up in her throat. He was trying to help. Warning her about the pain was all a part of the process. And perhaps there was something else there. Because as he cleaned the wound and saw her jaw clench, there was a sympathy in his eyes. August didn't want to hurt her. It was just an unfortunate consequence from being literally hooked.

 

“And now onto the worse of it,” August told her.

 

When she nodded, he began to stitch her up. Cordelia hissed in pain with each passing of needle and thread. She should have gone to a hospital. But there would have been too many questions. And in a town as small as Storybrooke, there was no guarantee that Regina, Henry, or the Savior wouldn't find out and then do the math. And while she didn't owe the pirate that, she didn't want him on the wrong end of one of her mother's fireballs.

 

“There,” August said as he tied off the last stitch. “All better. Try not to move it in the next few days.”

 

Cordelia just shot him a look. There was no way she could promise that. Whatever the imp was planning it was happening in the next few days. And sooner or later, Hook and the Black Knight would have to finish what they started. Then there was the whole business with Henry and his training.

 

August sighed. “If you rip your stitches, then I am telling.”

 

The Black Knight glared at him. “You wouldn't dare.”

 

He shot her a smug grin. “Try me.”

 

“I could hurt you.”

 

“Don't threaten me with a good time,” he said, with a playful glint in his eyes. “Some first date, huh?”

 

She frowned. “This isn't a date.”

 

He laughed. “I guess you're right. Because if this was a date, this is the part where I'd kiss you.”

 

There was a certain kind of power behind those words. And suddenly, as if by magic she became hyperaware of everything. His hands laying gently on her knees. His body inching closer to her, radiating warmth. His breath ghosting across her lips. Her own breathing had become ragged as her heart nervously pounded in her chest. All she had to do was lean forward to capture his lips with hers. And the need to do just that was so overwhelming she could scarcely think passed it. Then she remembered her mission, her duty to her family and in an instant, she realized that Regina had been right. Cordelia had far better things to do than to chase this enigma of a man, wrapped in stubble and leather. So she pulled away and rose to her feet.

 

“How would you like the best apple cider you ever tasted?” the Black Knight asked.

 

She followed August's gaze as it dipped, trying to subtly take in her form. Then he grinned. “Got anything stronger?”

 

Despite herself, Cordy smiled back with a nod and turned to retrieve two glasses as well as some much needed alcohol.

 

“Delia?” he called to her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

He nodded toward her shirt. “As much as I admire the view...”

 

She turned away from him to hide the heat the flushed her face as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Embarrassment wasn't something the Black Knight was used to expressing. She was surprised she could get embarrassed still. But there was something about August that made her feel exposed and bare.

 

Sighing and steeling her resolve, Cordelia prepared their drinks and gave one to August before emptying the contents of her glass, just as he brought his to his lips. She ignored the snort of laughter as she poured herself another double.

 

“Did Regina teach you how to drink like a pirate?” August asked. She rolled her eyes which only served to make him chuckle. “Yup, definitely Regina's kid. Henry does the same thing.”

 

The Black Knight cut her eyes at the man and brought the glass to her lips. “It's been a long day, August and my shoulder... it hurts.”

 

August took a sip from his glass. “Getting fishhooked will do that.”

 

They drank in relative silence after that. August had two glasses. Cordelia had three. The son of the Toy Maker would occasionally make a mild joke at the Black Knight's expense, usually marveling how she could drink for a princess. She said nothing in response, just rolling her eyes which only served to amuse August more. Because according to him it was a Mills Family trait.

 

Not that she would know. Cordelia had been gone for nearly four decades. She felt like a stranger. In this land. In this time. And even among her family. Regina was different. Better, to be sure but somewhat foreign to her. Softer. Warmer. She had finally become the mother she had wanted to be. However in the process Cordelia in a sense had lost her own mother, the Evil Queen.

 

As she went to pour herself another four fingers of whiskey, a warm but gentle hand slid over hers.

 

“I'm cutting you off...” August said, taking the glass from her hands.

 

To his surprise and hers, Cordelia let him. Perhaps she was just exhausted. Perhaps it was his sudden close proximity that silenced the retort bubbling up in her throat. This close she could smell the leather of his jacket, his aftershave, and the whiskey on his lips. Her throat was dry and her gaze dipped down to his lips before she rolled her eyes up to meet his.

 

“I don't kiss on the first date,” she told him, her voice more breathy than she wanted.

 

Again, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, August laughed. “It's a good thing it's not a date then.”

 

It was anyone's guess who made the first move. One second she was looking into unbelievably blue eyes. The next hers were clamped shut, and his lips were locked onto hers. The pain her shoulder was now just a dull throb. She couldn't hook her arms around his neck, so Cordelia settled for grabbing the lapels of his jacket to keep his body flush with hers. She licked his bottom lip, asking for access which August seemed to happily grant, as he coiled an arm around her waist, and threaded his fingers in her raven colored hair. As they dueled for dominance, the kiss deepened and they lost themselves wrapped in each other's embrace.

 

_ “ So, this is your idea of trying to save us all?” _

 

Regina's words invaded her mind and Cordelia was doused with reality like a bucket of cold water being poured over her head. She pulled away from August breathless, unable to lift her gaze to meet his. For what seemed like lifetimes they stood there in silence. August still had his arms around her, waiting for her to make the next move.

 

“You...” she finally said. “I think... you should probably go.”

 

She could hear the laughter in his voice when he asked, “Probably?”

 

Cordelia stepped away from him and more firmly she replied. “You should go.”

 

“Okay...” August told her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Both were surprised when she didn't push him away. “'Delia... Take care of yourself. You can't save the world if you're dead.”

 

* * *

 

_ They wrapped her body in fine white linen before the Black Riders carried into the Great Hall. To the Evil Queen's credit her face was a mask of indifference as they laid her body at the foot of her throne. The only thing that gave her away was her lips, quivering as she held back any emotion. _

 

_ “ How?” was all she said. _

 

_ “ We do not know, your Majesty,” one of the Black Riders replied, his head bowed meekly. “We found her at the castle gates like this.” _

 

_ For a moment Regina made no move, she spoke no words. Her expression was hollow and blank. _

 

_ “ Leave me,” she whispered. _

 

_ “ Your Majesty...” a Black Rider began. _

 

_ But Regina's booming command had everyone scurrying away. Everyone but the Huntsman left the Great Hall, thankful they still had their hearts. It wasn't until the last servant closed the door behind him did Regina finally break down. _

 

_ Tears welled in her dark brown eyes and her whole body trembled as she sobbed freely. She stood from her throne, tripping over herself as she rushed to Cordelia's body. _

 

_ “ Your Majesty,” the Huntsman said. “You shouldn't see her like this.” _

 

_ “ I have to,” was Regina's reply as she pulled back the sheet, revealing the face of a young woman, whom she had come to love like a mother. Her heir, her little princess. If it weren't for the lack of life in her cheeks, the dark pool that stained her abdomen, Regina could have convinced herself Cordelia was only sleeping. But she wasn't. Her skin was cool to the touch and the Evil Queen was reminded of how Daniel felt in her arms after Cora crushed his heart. She recalled wishing it had been her instead. And here kneeling before her throne, it was the same. _

 

_ “ Be at peace, princess,” she whispered smoothing back raven locks. “I will find who did this and I will have their heart. Just as I will have Snow White's. That will be our happy ending. Ours and mine.” _

 


	10. True Love Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally gets to Robin and they both get a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter. We all know what happened during the season four finale. But I added a little because of that whole "It happened off-screen" crap that A&E pulled a while back. And to that I say, well this happened off-screen too.

Emma drove because Regina was in no shape to drive. Time was of the essence but Regina would have probably ran a few red lights getting here and gotten them pulled over. 

 

Robin’s apartment building is modest. A quiet little building in the South Bronx. It could have been worse. But it seemed he was doing alright for himself and his family, save for the fact that the woman that he thought was his wife was actually, the Wicked Witch. But other than that…

 

Regina was leading the charge, pounding on the door with Emma and Lily close behind.

 

“So, your girlfriend is in love with someone else,” Lily whispered as they waited. “And you’re okay with that?”

 

Emma frowned and was about to tell her former best friend that Regina was not in any way, shape, or form, her girlfriend. But Regina was banging furiously on Robin’s apartment door and it didn’t seem like the right time.

 

“Robin?” Regina called. “Robin, open up!”

 

The door flung open and there was the Outlaw looking like he’s seen a ghost. “Regina?” he asked. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

Lily rolled her eyes when Regina flung her arms around Robin. “I missed you.”

 

“And I you,” he replied. And now Emma fought to roll her eyes at the whole scene. 

 

“What's going on?” he questioned. “W-why are you here?”

 

“I can explain everything,” Regina tells him as she pushed her way inside, searching for any signs of her sister. “But first, where's Marian?”

 

“She's at the store,” he answered, with a frown. “Why?”

 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Then there's time. But we have to act fast.”

 

The Outlaw was still confused. “Wha... W-what's this about?”

 

“Marian... we have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is,” Regina told him.

 

“What?”

 

_ God, this guy is slow. _

 

Regina took a breath before she told him the truth. “She's... my sister... Zelena.” 

 

And even then he still didn’t get it. “The wicked witch? But she's dead. W-we all saw that.”

 

“Somehow, she tricked us and went back in time,” Regina said, pausing before she continued with the hard truth. “Robin... She went back, and she killed Marian. She took her place to get back at me.”

 

And he didn’t believe her. “No. This is madness.”

 

That’s when Zelena decided to grace them with her presence, the glamour still intake. “Robin, what's going on?” she asked, glancing between them all. “And what is she doing here?”

 

Regina sneered at her. “It's over, Zelena. I told him everything.”

 

“What's she talking about?” Zelena asked. But Emma swore she could see the wicked, and smug glint in her eyes. “And who's Zelena?”

 

Robin stood between them, shielding his ‘wife.’ “Regina, you're scaring Marian.”

 

Regina turned on them with the kind of fire that reminded Emma of vintage Regina. Like the Regina she knew from a few years ago. “Good,” she said, coolly. “Where's the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamour work. Where is it, Zelena? Show me, or I will rip you apart until I find it!”

 

“Regina, that's enough!” Robin orders, pushing between them. “Look, I know that this is hard... for all of us.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes this time.  _ Really? That’s what he’s going with? _

 

“But this is the new reality. I'm with her,” the Outlaw told Regina. “I'm with Marian.”

 

“Actually... Not exactly.” And then the other shoe dropped. And Zelena revealed herself with a self-satisfied grin. “Hello, dear husband.”

 

“No,” he breathed, taking a step back. 

 

“What the hell was that?” That was from Lily

 

“That was magic,” Emma explained.

 

Regina’s mind was still on the mission. “Come on, Robin. We have to get you and Roland out of here.” When he hesitated, she got more insistent. “Robin. Get Roland and let's go.”

 

Zelena’s smile grew wider when the Outlaw still didn’t make a move to leave. “I think he still wants to stay.”

 

“Robin, what are you doing?” Regina asked. “Get your son and let's go.”

 

“I-I can't,” he finally replied. 

 

“Yes, you can,” Regina told him, matter-of-factly. “Just come with me. Come on. Let's go.”

 

Robin shook his head. “I'm sorry. I can't leave her here.”

 

Regina shot him a frown. “What?!”

 

“Do you want to tell her?” Zelena asked, sounding pleased with herself. “Or should I?”

 

“Tell me what? Robin?”

 

“She's pregnant.”

 

Okay Emma did not see that one coming. And Lily gave her a look like she didn’t see it coming either. But then again she also thought that Regina and Emma had a thing. So from the outside it did look like she had walked into an afternoon soap opera. But it wasn’t like that.

 

Emma’s gaze was locked onto Regina when she asked, “I’m sorry, she's what?”

 

Of course it was Zelena who piped up. “Dear sister, I do believe he said--”

 

Regina waved her words away, snapping, “I know what he said. I just… I can’t right now.”

 

The Former Evil Queen did something that Emma had never seen her do in the nearly four years they had known each other. She ran. Out straight out of the door. Out of the apartment. Away from them all. 

 

Robin took a step forward to chase after her. “Regina, wait.”

 

But it’s Emma that stopped him. “Robin, hang on a minute. I’ll go see if she’s okay. If she starts trying to chuck fireballs it’s better that it’s me and not you. I have more practice dodging them.” Then she turned to her former best friend. “Lily, stand watch?”

 

Lily nodded. “Just like old times, huh?”

 

Emma shrugged. “Yeah, except somehow more screwed up.”

 

“Amen to that,” Lily said in jest before she continued on with a more serious tone. “Go. I got this.”

 

Emma couldn’t be out of that room fast enough. “Regina!” she called. “Regina, will you just stop? Please.”

 

Regina stopped in her tracks but she doesn’t face her. “Emma, I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

“I know you don’t want to,” Emma said when she caught up with her, facing her in the hallway. “But it looks like you need to.”

 

“I just…” Regina paused as she searched for the right way to put this. But Emma could hear the raw emotion in her voice. She was trying not to break down. Trying an apparently failing. “How can she do this to me? To Robin? To that poor child?”

 

“Well, you sister is a crazy bitch,” Emma offered; her attempt at lightening the mood.

 

It didn’t work. “I was… Operation Mongoose… We were so close.”

 

“You can still have your happy ending, Regina. And if it's with Robin or if it’s not, I’ve got your back. I hope you know that.”

 

She looked at her with big eyes, filled with the kind of pain that Emma knew well. The pain of being cast aside. Or forgotten. Zelena was alive and with child. Robin’s child. Did Regina see herself having Robin’s kid one day? Emma never asked. She just assumed. That’s what people did, right? That’s what Snow was always talking about about. Marriage. Happy Endings. Children. Emma felt the pressure of having that future with Killian. Mary Margaret didn’t say the exact words but every since her brother, Neal was born, Emma could see that look in her mother’s eyes, silently asking her when she was going to try for another child and/or take that next step with Hook. And while she cared for the Pirate, she didn’t see Killian as the fathering type. What would that even look like?

 

“Regina? You do know that, right?” she asked, reaching out to give the Former Evil Queen, a reassuring touch on her upper arm. However, there was a reason they didn’t touch often. Emma didn’t know how Regina felt but for the Savior it was almost electric. Well, actually it was electric. Some might call it magic but Emma knew better. 

 

“Emma…” Regina breathed, taking a step forward, her gaze dipping down to Emma’s lips. 

 

The Savior tried to swallow passed the lump lodged in her throat. This close she could feel Regina’s body heat and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She licked her suddenly so dry lips and tried to keep her breathing under control.

 

“Regina… I-”

 

And then it happened. Just a tentative brush of lips on lips. There was a moment where Emma thought if this was just the picture in Cordelia’s book mixed with the rejection Regina had felt in Robin’s apartment. And then that thought was summarily pushed away and the only thought that bubbled to the surface was ‘Screw it,” as she her grip around Regina’s arm tightened and she held her close, one hand gripping her arm, the other threading through her soft black locks. 

 

The brunette moaned as the kiss deepened and she clinged to Emma like she was an anchor. She backed Regina up into the nearest wall, pressing her body against her, kissing her until they’re both breathless. 

 

It was only the sound of the apartment door that finally broke them apart. Regina’s heavy gaze was on Emma, forcing her to look down at her feet. She didn’t feel guilty. At least not about the kiss, though it was unfair to Robin and to Killian. But she didn’t want to read regret in Regina’s eyes. She couldn’t bear that.

 

“Regina, can we talk?” Robin asked, as he moved toward them.

 

Emma looked up, meeting Regina’s eyes, both of them not saying a word.

 

“Regina?”

 

The Savior cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think you two should talk. Figure out your next step. Lily and I will keep an eye on Zelena.”

 

There was something unreadable in Regina’s expression. Longing? Confusion? Emma didn’t know. But Regina straightened herself out and nodded. “Yes, I guess we should talk, Robin. Is there some place we can get a drink?”

  
The Outlaw brightened at her words and Emma’s heart sunk. Did she just make a mistake? It felt like a mistake. She didn’t know for sure but as Robin walked away with Regina at his side, Emma felt like a piece of heart was leaving with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, that's the end of the first part of this series. I've planned to do at least two more. The next story will be heavily Henry-centric and focus on his past being raised by Regina in the flashbacks. So I hope you enjoy. You can follow FuzzyCheese on tumblr as FuzzyCheeseProductions. Or MurderouslyAdorkable (the primary writer of this fict) on Tumblr as CuteLikeMurder. Thanks again for the read. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So now that you're done (and hopefully enjoyed what you read), you can pop over and read some of the Fuzzy Cheese Team's original works. 
> 
> Like Generation Undead: Teenage Wasteland, a Young-Adult novel in the drafting stages about teenagers trying to navigate the horrors of a global zombie apocalypse. 
> 
> Or Blood Harbor, the first book in the Charm City Saga, a New Adult novel in the editing stage. Blood Harbor is just a typical story. Girl meets guy. Guy kills girl and turns her into a creature of the night. She must learn how to navigate this Underverse or face death a second time. She is taken in by a vampire with a similar story, only that was a century and half ago. Together they will undercover a plot that could turned the supernatural world on it's head. 
> 
> Finally there's a script for a comic book, titled: "SSDD (Book Zero in the Odd Jobs Series)." A story about an aimless 30 year old death mage that sells her gifts to the highest bidder. Firefly meets Buffy... Basically. 
> 
> Well yeah. Shameless plug over.


End file.
